Little Red and the Beast
by TheLittleOnes
Summary: The little witch and the black swordsman fought across the plains of death to arrive at another world of the living only to find that their world is suffering from the same fate as theirs; an infestation of demons. A Berserk and RWBY crossover with main cast of both being involved.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_They waded through the odd combination of blood, filth and water. Slowly the enveloping darkness engulfed them, allowing only the senses of hearing and smell to guide them. However, a little witch knows how to cheat._

" _The od is being released just up ahead." She says perched up on his shoulders, the only bastion from the unholy muck underneath them. Her eyes closed, her staff's head rested on her forehead as she concentrates._

" _Remember the plan, just protect me so I can close it."_

 _The person she is using as refuge simply nodded with a grunt, his armour as black as the darkness around him. Although robbed of his sight, he was still aware of his surroundings. Oddly enough he could not hear anything and the cave they were in was deathly still. Still, he remained on guard as the brand upon his neck was bleeding profusely, a painful sting reminding him that they were still in danger._

" _Stop, it's just ahead. Can you feel that cold air?" The little which asked and indeed the black swordsman can feel a chilling breeze upon his face._

" _You're going to have let me down here so I can do the ritual…" She says with disgust and the black swordsman could understand. With her height the muck reaches up to her shoulders. As he lowers her down, he could hear her retching and a small smile unwillingly comes to his mouth._

" _Just…urgh…make sure nothing attacks me." The little witch says weakly and she points her staff to where the cold air is blowing from. She begins her ritual, muttering under her breath and her eyes closed leaving her completely defenceless. The cave seems to react to her presence, her spell and her guardian begins to hear water sloshing in the distance._

" _They're coming." He says but his warning falls on deaf ears as she is entranced in her own spell. He unsheathes his sword from his back, the mighty blade that was as long as him and as thick as his waist. He waded a little out, away from the little witch and waited for the first of the beasts to come to him._

 _He felt the filth violently rippled nearby him and the sound of gurgling and he struck at it, a horizontal slash and felt his weapon struck. The old familiar feeling of blood and flesh peppering his face. Another monster just a second after the first leapt up at him, a wet sounding growl exiting its jaws. The black swordsman reacted fast, using his metal arm as a club to beat the creature back down into the muck and swiped down with his sword straight into the beast._

 _A moments reprieve allowed him to quickly assess the area. He could hear more beast coming his way, many more. Normally this would not worry him but now he has to protect the little witch and he was certain that the monsters' attention was fixed on her. He gritted his teeth and reached into his pocket pulling out little spiked balls with fuses. He struck the fuses causing them to be lighted, concentrating on the noises encroaching upon them._

" _Three…two…" On two, he threw the balls to the closest mass and after another second they exploded rewarding him with gurgling screams. In the instant the bombs exploded, the cave lit up allowing the black swordsman to see the oncoming swarm of monsters. Giant apes from the look of things with pink flesh protruding from their fur and their faces covered with many eyes all from various creature. A vision from hell of which the black swordsman was used to._

 _He pulled down the hand on his metal arm, revealing the weapon which it hid. He listened and estimated the largest mass of apes and pulled the rope, firing the cannon. Again he was greeted by the death throes of the creatures. In the flash of light, he witnessed a few of the beasts which snuck up to him in the darkness, only a couple meters away. Using the recoil of the cannon, he swung around as the creatures that were close leapt and cleaved them in half as they were in mid-air._

 _The blast still ringing in his, he couldn't hear creatures running past his towards the little witch. However, he felt the ripples of water and he leapt towards them with a roar and swung his blade vertically, crushing the monster at the same time cutting it into two. He jumped again towards the second one, spinning to slash down on it. The blade easily cut through its flesh, cutting its head off._

" _Not enough." Something rasped in his brain, "You will fail to protect her and she will die among this filth, eaten alive and ripped to pieces because you are too weak. And when that happens, you'll succumb to me."_

 _He grits his teeth, blocking out the images of the little witch's death and ignoring his inner beast and his fear. He turns to face the hoard; a small shiver runs through him as he acknowledges that he will lose her if he fails._

 _Suddenly the little witch gasps breaking the swordsman concentration and he whirls around, thinking he missed one, that she was attacked and he had failed._

" _Guts! I can't-the opening is growing and it's going to swallow us whole!" She screams. They run at each other and the black swordsman picks her up and throws her around his shoulders. She wraps her arms around his neck and quickly mutters something from under her breath and vines crawl from under her sleeves, wrapping around each of her wrists effectively making herself a second cloak._

" _Here it comes!" She gasps as the cold air seemed to swallow them. The creatures that were swarming them suddenly disappearing. The ground changed from the water being at waste level to thousands, millions, an uncountable amount of skulls that stretch as far as the eye could see. The sky was blood red and he air was cold, stagnant and an overwhelming feeling of dread overtook both of them. Memories flooded back into the black swordsman's mind and he gripped his sword harder._

" _This…we have been swallowed by the plain of death. Guts, your brand is going to attract every single one of the creatures that reside here to you…"_

" _What can we do? How do we get out?" He asks, voice hoarse as he hears screeches of monsters in the distance._

" _We…I don't know. I'm so sorry I can't get us out. You- "She choked down on a sudden sob, "You're going to have to fight until we can find another opening like before. I'm so sorry you always have to do this" she shook on his back as fear and helplessness overtook her. He gazed back at her, and patted the back of her head._

" _It's okay. I'm used to it. If I'm forced to use this armour, I need you to keep me sane okay? Get ready they are coming."_

 _And so they fought together, creatures of nightmares relentlessly attacking the pair to kill the man that was promised to them. For 38 hours they fought, injuries mounting on the black swordsman and even the little witch had a laceration down her left arm as a creature clawed at her. Only for minutes at a time they could rest. A couple of times they were forced to use the black armour to fight. However, at the 38-hour mark, the black swordsman could no longer go on. Never had he fought so much in his years of being hunted and now his mighty sword began to become too heavy for him to swing._

" _I'm sorry." He gasps as the little witch on his back cried softly. "You're going to have to keep me sane as long as you can. I can't keep fighting without using the armour."_

" _But it'll kill you" She said quietly but knew herself that they were as good as dead anyway if he didn't use it. He didn't respond but the wolf-like helmet creeped up his back and enclosed around his head and she closed her eyes as her soul entered the armour. Her limp body hung from the vines she had around his neck. In her astral form she reached out, pushing through the od the armour released and pulled at the evil that surrounded his eyes, allowing him to keep his sanity._

 _The armour forced the black swordsman's body to keep going, to keep fighting with seemly unending strength but it was slowly killing him. His muscles literally burning away for each swing, each jump and even every step he took. Ten more hours he fought in this state, dying as he was losing body mass rapidly and the armour simply took more and more away from him but he could not feel it._

 _Finally, he saw a light, an opening to the plain of life. There were creatures coming in from this plain, new creatures of death. They were all black, mostly humanoid wolves as large as a man. There was also a large bear like creature with white and red plating around the head with white spikes protruding along its back._

 _He charged forward, cutting down each creature and new hope rising in his chest per swing. The humanoid wolves were basically cannon fodder, doing nothing but running into his blade. However, the large bear creature proved more difficult. It swiped one of its large paws with sharp long claws at the black swordsman's torso. He quickly ducked under it and swung the large sword at its head, crunching down on the head plate and sinking into its flesh. One of the bear's eyeball popped out with some brain matter but it was still alive. It swung another paw, connecting with his midsection and the black swordsman was flung to the side._

" _Guts!" The little witch yelped but Gut's felt no damage despite five of his ribs snapping, two puncturing his lungs. The black armour pierced his flesh with spikes and forced the ribs back into place. Still the armour could do little for his left lung and it filled up with blood. The black swordsman coughed and black, non-oxygenated blood came out. He gritted his teeth, the black blood seeping through the gaps and he charged once more at the monstrosity._

 _The bear roared, accepting the challenge and charging as well. As they grew close the bear swung first. The black swordsman dived towards it, ducked under its arm into a forward roll (muttering an apology to the little witch on his back) and swung his sword, disembowelling the bear as the blade did a long incision down its stomach. Not even looking back to see if that killed the creature, he ran forward into the light._

 _As he entered, another wolf creature flew at him, jaws opened wide. He thrusted his sword into the mouth taking half its head off. He quickly looked around and saw a green forest with more of these creatures. But they were preoccupied fighting four women, all with contrasting hair._

" _Red, yellow, white and black…" He muttered under his breath. They were fighting with strange weapons, some of them making loud crackling noises. The wolf creatures were being felled by them one by one. The one with black hair saw him, her eyes widening and she pointed her strange weapon at him. The black swordsman's instincts screamed at him and he shielded himself with his sword as he felt something recoiling off through his makeshift shield._

 _He looked from behind the sword to see all the creatures dead and the four, now that he can see were not women but in fact girls, advancing upon him cautiously. The one of the yellow hair said something in a tongue he could not understand to the one with red hair who simply nodded._

" _Release the armour." He said to the little which who dragged the helmet off his head as her soul re-entered her body. She went limp, exhausted from her work. As the helmet was drawn off, the black swordsman could feel his own exhaustion. He fell down to his knees, leaning against his sword so he doesn't collapse to the floor. He untied the vines around his neck and caught the little which as she slid down his back. He held her out with one arm to the four._

" _Please…please just help her." He rasped and then collapsed, all remaining strength exiting his body and he slipped into unconsciousness._

* * *

 **A.N: So this will be a RWBY and Berserk cross fanfiction. I've already made several chapters ahead and I'll be uploading them every couple of days. I hope you've enjoyed this prologue. Please leave a comment and criticism is wanted.** _  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Wake Up

Guts awoke groggily. He stared at the ceiling for a little while, trying to remember where he was and why. With a sudden realisation of what happened, his mind came into clarity and he looked around. Immediately he could tell that he was not in his armour and nor did he have his weapons. Even his metal arm was taken off him. He felt that he was in a bed with white sheets and he was surrounded by other sheets coming down from the ceiling.

" _Light. Voice. Warmth. You will lose many things…"_

With that memory coming back to him he saw that his skin colour was grey and he found that he could not feel how warm he was under the bed sheets. He tried smelling the air and he did pick up something to his relief. A sweet smelling fragrance beyond the sheets that hanged from the ceiling.

" _Someone else is here with me"_ He thought as he sat up in the bed. As he did so, he felt something tugging at his arms and he looked down at them. Some…tubes or something were entering his wrists and he looked at them horrified. He began tearing them off in panic and fluids leaked out of them. As he did so, a box with strange lights began blearing with a high pitched squeal. He punched the box hoping that it would stop the noise but all it did was made the high pitch squeal stop and start over and over again.

The sheets surrounding his bed were suddenly torn open and a humanoid figure stood there. He could tell it was a woman wearing what seemed to be a shorter nurses uniform. Another peculiar thing was that it seemed she had rabbit ears. She gasped when she saw him and rushed up to him trying to push him back down into the bed. To Gut's surprise she was stronger than she looked and he had to resist to not be pushed back down.

" _Schierke!"_ His mind screamed now that he could see past the nurse into the room and saw that she wasn't there. The only thing he knew that came with him into this new and strange world wasn't here. His girl wasn't with him.

"Where is she!? The little girl that was with me?! Where?!" He hollered into the nurses face, but all she did was looked confused and continued to try and push him down. With a roar he used his one good arm and shoved as hard as he could into her stomach, flinging her back into the opposing wall and she crashed down upon a desk. Again, the nurse continued to surprise him as she got up quickly and ran to the other side of the room. She then pressed something on the wall and started shouting into a weird contraption.

Guts didn't know what it was but he was pretty sure she was contacting her friends somehow. He got out of the bed and took five long strides towards her. She suddenly whirled around throwing a punch out of fear which he caught in his hand and gripped tightly.

"Where is Schierke?!" He shouted desperately, even though he knew she couldn't understand what he was saying. Tears streamed down her eyes and she crumpled down onto her knees, the pain of her hands snapping and bones protruding out her skin forcing her down. Her blood began to seep out of Gut's fingers. This only enraged Guts more and he shook her arm savagely until he heard her shoulder pop out of her socket. She let out a cry and fell down to the floor as Guts let go.

Guts quickly surveyed himself and the extent of his injuries. He was in an overall which was exposed at the back. He took the overall off and wrapped it around his waist so they he was completely covered below his waistline. On his chest he saw a large fresh scar down the left side which he doesn't remember receiving during his two-day battle. He also expected to see his body to be paper thin, with most of his muscles stripped away because of his armour. However, his muscles looked like they were actually better than before his fight in the death plain, almost as well formed before he donned the berserk armour for the first time.

" _What strange healing magic do these people have?"_ He thought. He reasoned maybe the tubes that were in his skin helped him but he sure as hell wasn't going to have those willingly inside his skin again.

He stepped over the rabbit-eared nurse and made his way to the door and opened it. He peered outside to see a large, vacant hallway that continued down into a T-junction. He had to find Schierke or at least find out what happened to her. His best option was to presume that somewhere around here were the four girls who originally found him, find them and get them to take him to Schierke.

He left the room jogging at a slow pace, trying to be quiet as possible but he felt anxiety well up in his chest, making him run faster. As he jogged towards the T-junction, four people walked by from the right side. He stopped, heart leapt up to his throat as he hoped they didn't notice him. They were all teenagers he realised, all heavily armed. Two girls and two boys. The girl with long hair having a spear and shield whilst the other one had a giant hammer on her back. The two boys seemed to have less heavy duty weapons, one with a plain sword and shield and the other one had a two strange looking weapons similar to the black haired girl.

The boy with the sword and shield turned his head and saw Guts. He yelped and jumped backwards, talking in his strange tongue and pointing at him. All the others turned to him and regarded him cautiously. Well except the girl with the hammer as she seemed to only giggle and bounce up and down excitedly.

" _I have to get passed them."_ Guts thought and he suddenly broke out into a sprint charging at the four. The boy with the sword and shield raised his arms in the air with palms facing Guts and started to what seemed talk Guts down. However, the less excitable girl stood out in front of the boy and readied herself, shield and spear up waiting for the charge. The other two seem to only regard the situation, one with amusement and the other simply observing.

Gut's had nothing on him, nothing to attack such a steady looking stance. So he let out a roar, trying to intimidate the lone female warrior. Her eyes only narrowed, as if Guts just confirmed that he was a threat and all hesitance left her. As he came close, she darted to the side to avoid collision, shield still up and she thrust out her spear aiming centre mass. Guts would have appreciated the strategy if he wasn't incredibly desperate to escape. As she darted to the side, Gut's tried to follow her as much as possible to avoid the thrust which scraped along his side, drawing blood. He reached out with his arm and gripped the side of the shield and drew the shield back and threw as hard as he could.

The warrior realised what he was trying to do as he pulled her shield back and managed to let go of it. Instead of being thrown along with her shield, she fell and rolled forward behind Guts and stood up. As Guts threw the shield away, the warrior's eyes tracked it and it curved around like a boomerang and came back to her. She caught it and took another ready stance.

However, Gut's didn't stop to admire her sorcery. Even though he didn't throw her, she rolled behind him effectively removing herself from his path. He bolted again turning left at the T-junction and the team of four just simply blinked at him as he escaped. After a couple of seconds, he heard the warrior shout and even though he couldn't understand their language, he knew exactly what she said;

"After him!"

He ran down the long hallway for what seemed like forever, slowly losing the people behind him with his longer legs. Doors were all along the hallway with young people, all armed, exiting and entering these rooms. The ones who saw him whispered and talked among themselves, some even shouted at him but none followed. He continued sprinting as hard as he could but saw that the hallway ended at a double door. Many people seem to be coming in and out of them but he knew he couldn't stop unless he wanted another confrontation with the four behind him.

"Move!" He shouted and some the people turn around to look at him, quickly jumping out of the way which their eyes wide open. One of the boys wasn't fast enough and were simply bowled over as Guts collided into him, not slowing down at all and he burst through the doors.

He entered what looked to be a large mess hall. Many young people gathering food in this line and sitting down at long tables. Many of them turned around and stared at him, talking in hushed voices among themselves. Steadily the entire mess hall stared at him, only the whispers of students were heard.

" _Makes sense now why they are all armed. This is some sort of barracks which train young kids to fight."_ Guts grimly thought as he scanned the mess hall for the four girls he saw before. Sure enough he saw the one with yellow hair marching up to him through the crowd with the one with the black hair following her. Of course he was only remembering their hair colour as it was all shades of grey to him.

He started running up to them himself hurriedly, shoving people to the side. One of the kids were brave or foolish enough to try and stop him, stepping out in front holding up an arm. He simply grabbed the kid by the outstretched limb and threw him behind him, hearing his shoulder effectively popping out of its socket because of the sheer force. People then rapidly stood out of his way and allowed a clear path to the two girls. The two girls stopped ahead and watched him come up to them, slowly slipping into defensive stances.

" _I can't threaten them; they can't even speak my language. Best way is to act peacefully."_

He got near them, arms in the universal 'I surrender' stance. They seemed to relax. As they did, Guts slowly approached them, his breathing accelerating as he became more anxious about the little witch's fate. He knelt down a little bit, staring into the eyes of the yellow haired one, giving a pleading look as he clasped her shoulder with one arm.

" _Please understand. Where is she? Where was the one that came with me?"_

The yellow haired girl smiled softly and reached up and grasped the hand on his shoulder. She then turned around, dragging him by the hand away from the mess hall and through some doors. Guts let out a sigh of relief as he sure that she got the message. The black haired girl followed from behind, eyes watching Gut's every move. The two girls talked in their strange tongue but Guts didn't care what they were saying as he was overwhelmed by his sense of happiness. As he was pulled along, Guts gazed at the new strange world he was in.

There was a massive courtyard with a fountain in the middle. One massive building that was impressive seem to point towards the sky. Metal creatures flew in the air around him and none of the young soldiers surrounding him weren't noticing them or simply weren't caring about their presence. Some of the soldiers were touching these small squares in their hands that seem to shine different spectres of colour (Gut's only being able to tell because of changing shades of grey). All these things so strange and surreal to Guts. He definitely knew that he wasn't in his world no longer.

Two people ran over to him and he soon realised it was the other two of the group of girls; red hair and white hair. The red haired one talked hurriedly to the girls with him whilst gesturing at Guts. Then she turned to look up at him with a large smile on her face and waved. A slow smile formed on his own as he could at least understand that and he nodded back.

The white haired one eyed him suspiciously and then suddenly looked up behind them. They all turned around to see and Guts saw the previous four young people he encountered before. His eyes narrowed and breath hitching as he readied himself to fight all eight of them in a last battle. The red haired one stepped forward holding up her arms and the two groups rapidly argued with one another. After a little while the group of four girls looked up at him with a concerned look on their faces.

" _Maybe they found that nurse in the room?"_ He thought, now worried that they weren't going to lead him to Schierke but now to a prison cell. The group of girls spoke a few more words to the other group who nodded and they began dragging Guts the same way they were walking before.

" _Maybe nothing has changed?"_ But Guts still began preparing himself, waiting for the moment they lead him to more armed guards and he would have to break out. The black haired one seem to notice his muscles tensing and laid a hand on his shoulder, smiling softly whilst shaking her head. He began to relax by the slight comfort and continued to through another double door. There he was lead through a mess of halls and they entered another room. In this room, rows and rows of desks with chairs which escalate up seem to form a semi-circle around one big desk that sat in front of a black wall.

He wasn't focusing on it however as he saw his girl in her same clothes and staff talking to another adult in their strange language.

"Schierke!" He shouted as the little witch turned around and gasped, throwing her staff away tears already welling in her eyes and she ran up to him, calling his name. One, two, three strides was all it took for him to reach her as she tackled him in the waist, holding him tight. He simply put a hand on her head and breathed in deeply, happy that he finally found her. They stood there like that five minutes, not moving. Just soaking in each other's familiar presence in the strange world around them.

"Where are we Schierke?" He finally asked, breaking the silence. She looked up at him and the broke away from the hug.

"They call this world Remnant. A different world to ours which seems to be years in future technology wise. We are currently taking residence in a school named Beacon. They train warriors called Hunters which fight against the creatures we were fighting. They call them Grimm." She explained. This was a lot to take in at once, being in another world with further technology and Guts had to take a minute to mewl over this new information.

"You understand them?" He questioned and she nodded,

"I've been learning it through the duration you've been in a coma."

"How long have I been out for?"

"About 30 nights." She replied looking a little sorrowful. Guts let out a sigh and pinched his nose.

"Do you know how we can get back? To our world?" This time Schierke looked away from him and closed her eyes tight.

"I think so. I will astral project to the spiritual plain. If I am correct the death plain and the spiritual plains connect to all the different worlds of the living. If so, I'll eventually find our world and then try and ask the spirits to guide us back home through their plain but…" She then grits her teeth in frustration, "I have been trying this whole time since you were out Guts. I haven't found anything yet. I don't know when I'll be able to find our home. It maybe tomorrow or it could be years." She looked back at him with tears in eyes,

"I'm sorry Guts, I'm so sorry it's all because I was too weak to close the opening in our world, I- "She looked down, shoulders shaking as she cried. Guts just silently watched her, not feeling any anger to the helpless little witch. He knew she tried her hardest. Still, he was frustrated with their situation and that he abandoned his other companions all by themselves in that world…he abandoned Caska.

"Damnit, it's not your fault just keep trying and get us out of here." He knew they weren't comforting words but he couldn't help it in his anger. Schierke simply looked up into his eyes and nodded. Her eyes suddenly widened, remembering something and she pulled out two of her hairs out of her head, wincing both times. She focused on the two strings and muttered under her breath. She then reached them out to Guts.

"Here, I've enchanted these two pieces of hair with my knowledge of their language. Wrap one around one of your teeth and the other around your ear. If you do it the hair will translate your speech and their speech to words you can both understand." He took them and simply did as he was told and turned around to the four girls. He thought about his first words for a bit and then spoke;

"My name is Guts."

That was all he said and the girls stared at him expectantly for him to say something else. There was a long silence and then the yellow haired one suddenly shouted out

"AND THAT'S IT?!"


	3. Chapter 3: Wants and Needs

"AND THAT'S IT?!" Yang screamed in exasperation. For the love of Dust, this mysterious man that came out of, what she has been told, another freaking dimension and all he could lamely say is his fucking name?! And not even a last name! Just his first name and that's it!

Her lovable sister Ruby from the side cried out her name in a high pitched whine, disbelief evident on her face at her sister's 'greeting'. Those were the first words the man could understand of their language and it had to be as rude as that.

"I…don't know exactly what you were expecting." The man named 'Guts' said awkwardly, raising an eyebrow at Yang. She quickly examined him, trying to find some redeeming features about him to mitigate his social awkwardness.

" _Well, he isn't harsh on the eyes I suppose…"_ She thought. Certainly he does have a rough appeal to him. He clearly worked out, his muscles being more defined a bigger than any of the other men in this school but they weren't sculpted or good looking. They were the type of muscles used to fight, not to attract. He had a weird hair style as well, half of it pure white whilst the other side black. A perfect cut straight down the middle. And all those scars…

"I guess you never learned how to dodge- "Yang quickly placed a hand over her mouth. Woopsies, didn't mean to say that out loud. The rest of her group face-palmed behind her. Go Yang, the representative of Remnant. However, they were all met with surprise by a light chuckle from their dimensional traveller;

"They never really taught me how to dodge demons with multiple appendages in the army." He said with a smile. The tension seemed to be released from the spectators and Glynda Goodwitch stepped forward;

"These are the girls that saved you Mr…?"

"Just Guts, really."

"Erm Guts. This is Blake Belladona, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long and their leader Ruby Rose." She pointed to each one, Blake nodding, Yang doing a short wave with a wink, Ruby smiling and waving enthusiastically and Weiss doing a curtsy.

"Since they have rescued you and your companion here, they have responsibility over taking care of you during your stay and making sure you settle in." During the last part, Glynda stared rather pointedly at team RWBY, making sure there were going to be no arguments. But…

"We don't have a space for him in our room!" Shouted Weiss and she quickly coughed and apologised to the sudden glare from Glynda.

"Unfortunately Ms. Schnee, all our dorms have been filled by the students. We can't simply have him sleep outside."

"Actually I'd prefer that." Guts interrupted. Glynda just sighed;

"If anything Mr…eh Guts, it is for our school's appearance. A man who has travelled from a different world and we force him to sleep outside? We'll be criticized for our lack of hospitality. At least for now take up residence in team RWBY's dorm room until we can find suitable accommodation for you."

"You haven't yet after me being out for a month?" To that, Glynda actually winced.

"We…we didn't know if you were going to live. Please forgive us Mr…sigh, Guts. You must understand you had barely enough muscle on your body to keep your heart beating. It was a small miracle that you managed to live. A larger miracle that you managed to recover so well."

This time, Schierke spoke up "They told me what happened. Apparently we interrupted what was known as an initiation for the students here. The four girls here noticed that the Grimm seem to be running away from them. They gave chase and witnessed the Grimm to…disappear into nothing."

"Where we came from, yeah?"

"That's correct. The headmaster here told the girls to secure the area so that he may come down and investigate. These people don't know what Grimm are or where they come from. And then we came through the hole."

Ruby stepped forward and all eyes turned to her,

"Our team secured the area after you came through. We tried to carry you out buuuuut, your weapon was way too heavy to carry. We had to call in a hoverjet just to pick it up. And I mean, jeez, is that really your weapon? It's more of a clump of iron, too big and too- "

"Ruby! Do not be so rude." Ruby sunk back at the sudden outburst by Glynda who proceeded to recollect the events,

"We brought you back to Beacon. We removed you from your armour and you were…a husk of what you are now. We did all we could for you but we didn't know if you'd live. Until today, we've been teaching Ms…do any of you have last names!?" Glynda suddenly burst out before coughing delicately, continuing on without missing a beat.

"Anyway, we've been teaching Schierke how to speak our language. But now that you two are here, I Glynda Goodwitch on behalf of Beacon wish to ask something of you two."

Guts held up his hand and simply shook his head,

"As much as I appreciate all you've done for us; we have to concentrate on getting home. Do not worry, we won't stay here. We'll find our own way."

"But Guts! We can help these people! We can repay them for saving you!" Exclaimed Schierke.

"Indeed Mr…Guts! With your knowledge of the Grimm, humanity may finally be able to fight back instead of hiding behind these walls!" Glynda was getting flustered, close to being desperate even. Something which the RWBY team thought they'd ever see. However, if they do have that sort of knowledge of Grimm, at the very least their origin, life of Remnant may no longer be plagued with fear.

"Schierke, get us out of here."

"No, Guts list-"

"Now!"

And with a wave of her staff the two disappeared. All of the members of team RWBY looked among themselves, confused. What were they doing in this room again? Yang remembered she was in the mess hall and now she was suddenly here? She looked up to see Glynda Goodwitch who looked like she was struggling to remember something just like them.

"Umm Miss Goodwitch? Do you remember how we got here?" Weiss spoke up in a feeble voice. Glynda's head snapped towards them, suddenly realising their existence.

"I was coming here to…meet with somebody?" She looked around the room and saw some words on the blackboard. A strange writing with an arrow pointing to a sentence;

 _Auras are what protect our hunters. They are an extenuation of their souls._

The memory hit her. She was teaching Schierke about hunters in the lecture hall. They were interrupted however when…

"Guts! Schierke! They're running away!" On that outburst, Blake seemed to remembered what happened as well as she turned around and opened the lecture hall doors. Looking around she could see the two arguing as they walked hurriedly away.

"They're escaping down the hall. I don't think they know we've recovered." Blake informed.

"Who's escaping? Who's Schierke and Gu-urgh." Yang clutched her head as it throbbed. The thought kept escaping her, always slightly there but disappearing just before she grasped it. Blake came around and grasped Yang's shoulders, forcing her to face her.

"Okay try to remember. Big guy. One arm. Took 'chicks dig scars' to a whole new level." With that remark, Yang's memories came flooding back.

"He probably is pretty desperate for a girlfriend if he cut himself up that bad."

"Girls!" Glynda Goodwitch's voice suddenly cut through their stupor, "Catch them and try to talk them into staying here. I will contact Professor Ozpin and explain the situation and try to get the school on lockdown. Remember, be cautious. From what I have gathered that man has literally been through hell and survived. Don't offer any violence!"

* * *

"Come on Guts, we can just at least hear them out!" Schierke shouted at him as they exited the lecture theatre, walking quickly down the hallway. A couple of students were up ahead and Schierke absentmindedly waved her staff as they strolled by, rendering them in a daze.

"No, being caught up in their mess when we are already in a big enough one will simply set us back. For now, we'll gather our things, leave this school and find somewhere you can focus on getting us back home."

Schierke gazed at Guts a bit, feeling his stress and his anxiety all because he's away from her.

"She'll be okay. Farnese and Serpico are with her and I'm sure at least Isidro can distract any threat long enough for them to run away." Schierke offered a comforting smile to which Guts replied with silence, eyes ahead but thoughts elsewhere.

The doors to the lecture theatre behind them suddenly burst open with the one called Blake leading them. Schierke whirled around in dismay, so quickly that they recovered from her hypnotism!

Guts gritted his teeth and snarled "My armour, my sword. Where are they?" Schierke knew that she wouldn't be able to reason Guts into helping these people right now so she told him that they were in her dorm room where she was staying with another team called Juniper who were just across from team RWBY's room.

In a blink of an eye, a flash of red leaving a trail of rose petals suddenly appeared in front of them, one of the fastest things Guts has seen moved before. The red object unfolded to reveal Ruby,

"Wait!" She begged, arms held up trying to slow them down "Just give us a min-"

"Sorry." Guts grunted, aiming a punch to the solar plexus as he walked passed. He felt the connection and Ruby keeled over.

"No problem, I understand." Ruby replied to Gut's bewilderment. He hit full grown men like that and they would collapse into a heap. He quickly grabbed her cloak and threw her at the rest of her team who were gaining ground on them. Yang caught Ruby and the other two, Weiss and Blake, ran on ahead.

"Damnit." Guts picked up Schierke who made a startled yelp and he ran down the hall, "Tell me where to go!" he barked at the little witch in his arms. She told him to run to the buildings across from the fountain, where he came from. He madly dashed towards there, other students looking at the chase. Some were offering their help which the RWBY team declined in a rush.

"I punched her in the stomach and she didn't go down. You know why?" Guts huffed out, reaching the dorm house,

"Take a right here and go up those stairs and yes I do. I was just taught about it today. They have these things known as Auras which is basically their soul amplifying itself to their outer body. It acts as an armour protecting them."

"Do you know a way to get through it?" He growled, gazing back at the teenagers pursuing them.

"I am not telling you how to kill a bunch of innocent girls." Hissed back Schierke in disgust. Though she actually didn't know herself. If these people did have evil intentions towards them, how would they be able to defend themselves? Though she knew that the girls wouldn't try and hu-

"Come back here you stupid fucking meatloaf! I'll rip you to shreds for ditching my sister at me!"

Okay well never mind.

However, she did have a sneaking suspicion that Guts would have an answer. Probably just brute strength as usual…

"Hey they're going back to our room! Maybe they're actually just very excited to be a part of this school!"

"Oh they're clearly not Ruby! They're going to team Juniper's room to arm up. Use your head for once!"

This sort of argument sounded like the norm for the red haired and white haired. It reminded Guts fondly of Isidro and Schierke. He was going to get back even if he had to go through hell once more.

"Okay turn left here and it will be the first door to your left again." Schierke directed. Guts threw Schierke around his neck again and her now comfortable weight settled around his shoulders. He went around the corner as fast as he could and used that momentum to kick the door down. He ran inside the room, furiously looking around for his sword and armour. Being so focused on looking for his equipment, he failed to notice spear and shield girl and hammer girl who jumped up from their beds, wide-eyed.

"Oh um, hello again. You could have just knocked on the door if you wanted to come in you know." Remarked spear and shield girl with a nervous chuckle.

"I also want to smash down doors but Ren gets angry at me when I do so I try and refrain from doing so…try being the important word." Said the hammer girl as Guts spotted his things propped up against a wall next to a bed with piles of books next to it. He presumed this is where Schierke slept.

"Sorry Pyrrha, Nora. Guts is in a eh, bit of a rush." Schierke apologised lamely as Guts strolled over and grasped his weapon, the familiar weight comforting him. Schierke hopped down from his back and picked up Gut's metal arm and handed it over to him. As she did this, team RWBY came through the door.

"Stop you sister-throwing *huff* shoulder dislocating *huff* dimensional travelling son of a bitch!" Roared Yang, clearly tired and frustrated chasing the two halfway across the school grounds.

"Yang no violence! Now Mr…Guts. As an important figure head of our world I feel that the responsibility rests on me to officially introduce you to Beacon. I assure you that we can meet your needs whatever they may be and make your stay comfortable if you'd just allow us." Said Weiss confidently, offering a hand out to him. Guts attached his metal arm to himself and gazed down at the berserk armour.

"Can you get us home?"

"Well, eh no but…"

"Then move or I'll make you." His gazed turn to Weiss. It was non-threatening but cold, without emotion like his voice. He wasn't threatening Weiss, just stating a fact. Weiss took a step back unintentionally as a small shiver ran down her spine. Schierke looked away from the confrontation guiltily. She didn't want this to happen, these people have been so kind to her for the month she stayed here. And now her companion was threatening their lives.

"You're a fool." A voice came from the back. The girls moved aside to reveal Blake whose gaze was just as cold as Guts.

"And why is that?" A low growl rumbled from the swordsman.

"You might be able to escape from Beacon but then what? You obviously don't want to be around people so you won't run into town but into the forests of Remnant. Is that your plan? To run into Grimm infested forests?"

Guts only stared but didn't say a word, waiting for Blake. With a long drawn breath, she continued;

"How do you think you'll be able to find a way home when you're going to be constantly fighting just to survive? I am sure that whatever that Schierke needs to do to find your way home is having a calm environment or at least a roof above her head! How are you going to offer her that with nothing but your sword against a horde of Grimm? Will you be even able to protect her?! You're just being selfish and not thinking of what she needs!" Blake shrieked, advancing upon Guts and poking his chest with each point she made.

" _You will fail to protect her and she will die among this filth, eaten alive and ripped to pieces because you are too weak. And when that happens, you'll succumb to me."_

Guts looked away from the yellow piercing eyes. He sighed,

"Because I cannot trust you. You want something and I know it isn't from me as I am just the brute with the sword." He turned his head to the Schierke, his eyes growing concerned,

"You want something from her. And I don't know how long you want her for nor the lengths you will go to keep her here so that she can solve your problems."

"If you cannot trust Beacon or their goals, you can trust us Guts. We won't let them take Schierke away from you as we have all experienced loss ourselves. Trust team RWBY." Blake stepped back to her team who all offered comforting smiles.

"And team Juniper! If team RWBY likes you, we like you!" Shouted out Nora in the background.

"Guts, let's just give them a chance. We'll hear what the headmaster of this school desires from us and we can make our decision there. They are offering us a home in a strange land Guts and I am certain that is what we need the most right now." The little witch walked up placing a hand on Gut's arm but he could not feel the warmth from it, just the comforting pressure.

"I'm right next door, I won't be far."

He looked at the everyone, their eyes brimming with anticipation for his answer. He stared down at his black berserk armour. Something he would have to don again if he walked away from Beacon. Something that took already so much away from him. Maybe he was too weak to protect Schierke by himself but he could certainly do it with another team.

"Show us the way to the headmaster."

* * *

 **A.N: Thank you to the person who pointed out I was spelling plane wrong. I was so paranoid in saying plane as in aeroplane that I said plain instead. Bit OCC for Guts to so willingly accept other people's opinions but I thought him being stubborn as a mule will only drag the story. Thank you for your messages, I do read and appreciate them. Most of all, thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: The incident

The journey to the headmaster's office was silent as everyone was in deep contemplation. Guts was wondering if the decision he made was correct for him and for the little witch that he has bonded closer within the past month.

" _I wonder how Schierke handled it being alone…"_

They walked back again to the building with the lecture theatre. It felt like they were simply running in circles. Ruby was the one who broke the silence, looking up to Guts kind of guiltily;

"Sorry about calling your weapon a lump of iron. I can tell it means a lot to you and you have used it in many battles. I love my weapon too!" She exclaimed, pulling out Crescent Rose as it unfolded into its massive form, slamming the sharp end into the ground. Guts blinked at it,

"Next thing you're going to tell me it can shoot cannon balls out of it." He remarked with a smirk.

"Pffft not cannon balls, high velocity sniper rounds! They can take out a Grimm from a thousand meters away!"

Guts just looked on confused, turning around and giving the rest of the RWBY team a pleading look who simply gave a knowing smile and ignored his cry for help. The little red head simply continued mouthing off what her weapon can do and then proceeded to tell him about the rest of the group's weaponry. Guts simply nodded now and again, not understanding a thing but hoping if he just pretended she wouldn't try to explane more.

"Aaaannnd here we are, the elevators to Professor Ozpin's room aka the headmaster of Beacon." Interrupted Weiss, showing an ounce of mercy to which Guts let out a relieved sigh. Ruby let out a disappointed huff but pressed the button to call the lift.

"Elevator?" Guts asked, already not liking the sounds of it. Schierke made a little cough to gain Gut's attention,

"Think of an elevator like a pulley system used in the mines except more enclosed and completely automatic via machinery." Said Schierke proudly. She had been on one before and she only squealed once. Guts only grunted, looking a little uneasy. The elevator dinged as the doors opened which startled the tense Guts and the rest of the girls giggled much to his chagrin. They all entered and the doors closed. A voice from nowhere began to speak,

"Load too heavy. Please reduce load for the safety of all people in the elevator." Everyone peered up at the massive sword and its owner who scratched underneath his chin sheepishly. Yang, Blake and Weiss stepped off the elevator, giving the responsibility to their young leader. The elevator seems to accept the now new load and began its ascent. As it began, Guts tried to balance himself as if at the edge of a cliff and maintained that position for the entire ride up. Schierke giggled but felt guilty when she remembered her first time on this elevator.

The elevator stopped much to Gut's relief and the doors opened to reveal the large open room of Professor Ozpin's office. The massive man who has conquered the terrors of demonic plains had to use all his self-control to not throw himself into the room and heave. How did these people deal with this movement day in and day out? Instead he walked out, putting an air of confidence about him.

At his desk, Professor Ozpin looked up with a small smile on his lips. Glynda Goodwitch stood by his desk and glanced up, her eyes widening slightly in surprise,

"Ah, Mr…Guts I didn't know you would come here by…your own free will. And still rather underdressed I see." She arched an eyebrow and Guts saw he still was only wearing his hospital overalls tied to his waste. Ah.

"Yeah, one of your teams convinced me to hear you out." He replied gruffly, eyeing the headmaster with suspicion. Guts could tell he was a calm and collected man. A dangerous man.

" _He doesn't look like he earned his rank through birth right or being rich. He's earned it by spilling blood and being damn good at it."_

"So, you're the mysterious swordsman I have heard so much about. You have a little fan that tells me of your exploits in quite a bit of detail." Guts peered back at the little witch with that remark and she just pulled down her hat down in front of her face,

"Well, you have done more incredible things than the average person." She mumbled under her breath.

"That you have indeed." Professor Ozpin continued, "From the stories I have heard your normal person would have broken both mentally and physically by now."

"Is all this flattery coming to a point?" Guts asked brashly, however Professor Ozpin's smile only grew.

"Of course. As you know we have offered you accommodation and we will take care of your basic needs of food, shelter and safety until you are able to find your way home. However, for exchange for your accommodation we would like to ask you a favour."

"Seems kind of unfair imposing this upon us when we didn't have much of a choice arriving to your world."

"Would you have it any other way though?" Professor Ozpin retorted, "Being offered free accommodation with apparently no strings attached? Wouldn't that make you uneasy, guessing our intentions constantly? Wouldn't you prefer that we tell you upfront that we indeed what something from you and tell you what it is?"

"I guess I would. What do you want from us?"

"The greatest weapon of them all, knowledge. But I presumed you already knew this. Your knowledge of Grimm and their origins will help us immensely in our goal; a peaceful and safe world for humanity. However, as I have been honest with you, I wish for you to be honest with me." Professor Ozpin leaned across his desk and turned his gaze to the little witch,

"Can the Grimm be stopped?" The million-dollar question. Was there an actual end to the hordes of Grimm, the never ending death and fear that which they bring. Professor Ozpin's dream would to be turning this school into a normal one, not needing to teach the ways of being hunters and huntresses. The little witch met his gaze and a small sad smile on her face appeared.

"There is no way to stop the Grimm. They are creatures of death and as long as there is life, there will be death and therefore Grimm." Professor Ozpin nodded slowly, already knowing the answer himself but there was always a small strand of hope.

"Even though they cannot be stopped, they can be slowed into measurable amounts. To such small amounts that you'll be able to build much greater civilizations than now." Schierke continued and Ozpin turned to her, shocked but now the feeling of hope welling up in his chest again.

"How?"

"Through magic. Grimm come through openings between the death plane and the plane of life. Since your world is so infused with the death plane and no one has clearly understood magic on that level, these openings have remained and more and more have accumulated over time. I am able to close these openings with my knowledge."

" _No Schierke! Now you have just proved to them you are indispensable and they will never want you to return home."_ Gut's face contorted as he began to feel nervous. Professor Ozpin noticed and allowed a small disarming smile,

"Do not worry Guts. I will not keep Schierke behind if you two manage to find a way home. However, little witch, are you able to teach magic at all so when you leave we can continue closing these openings?"

"I need people with open minds to the world of magic. I believe that won't be too difficult to find in a world where Grimm walk. However, I am only a student myself and my teachings are limited." She said apologetically. Professor Ozpin did not seem deterred though.

"Schierke, I implore you on behalf of Beacon; of Remnant to become a teacher here at Beacon and teach those who you believe qualify to become a witch." Schierke looked uncertain and glanced up to Guts, looking for support. He turned to Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch and fixed them with a stern gaze,

"On the condition that as soon as we find a way home that we'll leave immediately, with no resistance met by you."

"Of course, you have my word." Guts was still sceptical but with a sigh he nodded. If Schierke was going to teach a way that will mitigate the Grimm infestation the people of Beacon would protect her with their lives.

Because their entire world was dependent on her.

" _By this rate, she'll definitely become a twisted adult with all this pressure."_

"And Guts, I have not forgotten about you either." Oh no.

"I'm eh…not really a teacher myself."

"Nonsense, you have such knowledge of fighting demonic creatures." Oh no, no, no. "And this knowledge is imperative in our school in training hunters and huntresses. You have fought many creatures at once, all by yourself have you not?"

"Yes, but that doe- "

"Now if one of our young hunters or huntresses were cut off from their group, doing a solo mission or heaven forbid, if their entire team falls, how do they go about defending themselves against a group of Grimm?"

"Now really I don't see the- "

"I'm sure you'll have an excellent explanation for that Guts. Or better yet, a demonstration. Ms Goodwitch, I do believe you have sparring lessons with the first years in about two hours now don't we?" Glynda Goodwitch herself look slightly uneasy at the proposition but she trusted her headmaster and friend.

"We certainly do."

"Excellent. Why don't you bring Guts along for a demonstration on how to defend against horde of Grimm, using the students as Grimm of course."

"No, I won't do it damnit!" Gut's exclaimed hitting his sword against the floor.

* * *

Guts stared at his berserk armour angrily in Schierke's room. He got a very stern talking to by both the little witch was somehow coerced into the demonstration. She had a a terrifying influence over him nowadays.

"Do you need help putting it on?" A voice came from behind him. He glanced behind him to see the warrior named Pyrrha.

"No I'm fine. Just…working myself up to it."

"I've heard what you've been through. Do not worry, we hunters in training will not be as dangerous as the things you fought in hell."

"No, that isn't what I am worried about."

"Then what?" She was confused as expected. Guts was no longer afraid of the demons that roamed the world.

He was afraid of the ones inside of him.

Schierke came through the door and immediately noticed the situation.

"Do not worry about the armour Guts. Even though it has only appeared to be a day since you were fighting for our lives, it has been a month. The armour's od has dimmed without it being used for a long time." She walked over to the breastplate and lifted it up to his chest and Pyrrha grabbed the back half, looking confused but going along with it,

"And I will stop you if you lose your grasp on reality." Guts conceded to them and allowed them to place the armour on him. Sure enough as it came together the armour did not rasp anything inside his head, not a single threat. He let out a breath in relief and stood up.

"That armour is truly a terrifying sight. I'm sure that even the unfeeling Grimm would feel terror down their spine." Offered Pyrrha encouragingly, "I'll see you down at the duelling grounds."

"Wait, how did you know what I was doing?"

"Oh it's the talk of the school. The dimensional traveller who has been through hell giving us a lesson. Ruby wouldn't stop talking about it. Now goodbye!" Pyrrha said, running down the hallway towards the lesson. Guts sighed

" _Now it's going to be a spectacle."_

Though he could not help but feel relieved donning the armour and sword again. It made him feel whole, ready to battle against anything.

"A bunch of teenage girls with oversized weapons." He chuckled to himself. The little witch raised an eyebrow at him but smirked.

"Are you sure you can fight them? You have been out for a month from the horrible wounds the berserk armour gave you."

"I'll be fine. Need to stretch the muscles anyway and what better way than to beat some brats up. You sure I'm not going to kill them because of their Auras?" Schierke turned her head. That nagging suspicion again that Guts would find a way past it. Or he already has the way? She couldn't pick it.

"I don't think so. Just go easy on them on the first swing yeah? We don't want them regretting their decision to letting us stay here."

"No promises, these kids can take on demons. Can't say the same for most of the people back home…" A worried silence was brought down upon the room. Serpico could take on some of the monsters that tainted their world but their main fighters were definitely the two in this room. If anything like an Apostle comes for Caska…

"I'm sure they're laying low, maybe at the elven island if they've reached it. They might not be as strong as you Guts but they are smart."

Again she was only met with a worried silence. She sighed, feeling some of her own anxiety exiting her body with it.

"Come Guts, go teach the children a thing or two."

"You're younger than them. Wonder how they're going to take it that you'll be teaching them.

"Oh hush."

* * *

After asking directions several times, Guts and Schierke managed to arrive at the front of the duelling grounds. It was sundown at Beacon, this being a rather late lesson at the end of the day. He was told this was so the fighting didn't tire the student's out for the rest of their classes.

"You're going to be just fine." Schierke reassured, noticing the man's growing anxiety. She knew he wasn't use to being the centre of…positive attention. More awe and fascination as you'd look upon a caged lion, not a teacher.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over and done with."

"You do know that teaching is over a long period of time, not just one lesson right?"

"…"

He opened the large doors, pushing through to what looked like a coliseum, students sitting on elevated chairs watching Glynda Goodwitch. Before he came in all the students were talking loudly and excitedly. As he entered they all quieted down and watched Guts as he walked into the room.

" _Much rather be surrounded by the Grimm than this lot."_

Glynda Goodwitch walked towards them, a small welcoming smile on her lips. As she walked towards them, she announced to the class;

"First years! This is the infamous Guts I'm sure you've all heard about. He went through the planes of death fighting an immeasurable amount of Grimm all by himself. And today, he's going to demonstrate how he did it." All the eyes of the classroom were now Glynda and she turned on her heel and returned their stares,

"Team Cardinal, you have the amazing opportunity to imitate Grimm for Guts here which I presume wouldn't be too hard by your mindless techniques." The class laughed and team Cardinal looked enraged.

" _Pumping them up to fight me despite my reputation. Not bad."_

"Now go get set up team Cardinal, I'll have to talk to Guts." The rest of the class murmured and talked among themselves about the upcoming fight and Glynda turned towards the duo.

"Now Guts, does your world and your people know something known as Aura?"

"No, at least not in my circle. Schierke?"

The little witch shook her head "No, the concept of Auras is foreign to us."

"That's even more amazing then how you survived the plane of death without having one. Let us see if I can unlock yours." She reached out her hand and touched Gut's chest and lowered her head. Guts didn't know if he should stop her or not but saw that she probably wasn't trying to hurt him and allowed her to continue.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

And a hell of a lot of nothing happened.

"Huh. Well I thought it was a possibility that on your planet Auras didn't exist but now we know. However, this might make the duels for you more challenging."

"I am pretty sure I can handle myself in a fight." He was a little insulted that Glynda didn't believe he couldn't fight some teenagers who probably had nowhere near the battle experience he has. Well at least he thought they didn't.

"Oh no I have full confidence that you can win a melee battle with them. But however…Guts do you know what guns are?"

"Never heard of them." He was starting to wonder where this was going.

"Guns are like umm…cannons?" Guts gave a nod showing that he understood and Glynda continued, "Yes like cannons but more hand held and mobile. They can also shoot more eh cannon balls or what we call bullets faster than which a cannon can fire. Much faster. Usually this wouldn't be a problem as Auras can protect against these bullets however you don't have one. And I don't believe your armour is made out of Kevlar so I highly doubt it'll block them either."

Guts accepted this. He was actually pretty sure the black berserk armour would protect against bullets as it were more a living entity and he simply hasn't seen anything pierced it yet despite the punishment he has put it through. And if he was wrong? Then he would be filled with holes. There were no negative consequences in accepting Glynda's more informed observation. On that note Glynda spoke loudly, her voice cutting through the chatter of the class,

"Everyone please be quiet as I have an announcement to make. Guts does not have an Aura to use for the defence against bullets so it would be appreciated if you did not use them. This will also be a greater simulation of Grimm as they don't have guns to shoot at us. If I see any of you use a gun there will be dire, horrible consequences. Am I making myself clear?" The rest of the class voiced their understanding.

"Team Cardinal, are you ready?"

"Yes Ms Goodwitch."

"Excellent. Guts if you would make your way to the middle of the arena. Team Cardinal, take your positions around him. You may proceed to fight on the whistle. Is that clear?" Team Cardinal all replied with 'yes' whilst the black swordsman merely nodded with a grunt. He walked up to the arena and Schierke took up his place next to Glynda Goodwitch.

"I wonder if their weapons can withstand the blows from Gut's blade? I know Auras protect their bodies but…"

"None to worry Schierke, a hunter's weapon is simply an extenuation of their body. The Auras which protect the hunters also fortify their weapons, making them near indestructible."

Guts stood in the middle of the arena, drawing his massive blade. Hushed whispers were heard around the class as he drew it; the weapon was bulkier than any weapon they have seen before. Some of the weapon nuts could tell that the weapon was made with iron; not even the lighter and stronger steel.

" _Auras around weapons huh? Reminds me of Gut's blade. A thousand death curses and blood from humans, demons and even gods on it. Creating its own black od…"_

Team Cardinal stood around Guts, looking confident and chuckling to themselves as they completely surrounded him. A simple fight they thought, one where they'll win with ease.

"… _an od that allows the sword to exist on all planes. Cutting through things that should not be cut by a physical blade."_

The whistle blew and the student's cheers were quickly drowned out by the war cry that Gut's let out. One of the team members, Russel Thrush, stumbled away from Gut's in fear and the black swordsman pinpointed him, giving charge to the weak link in the group.

" _It allows him to slaughter demons from the planes of death…"_

One of the other members of team Cardinal, Cardin Winchester, recovered the quickest and tried to meet Gut's midway between him and his team mate.

" _To allow the blade to reach even the flesh of gods on the spiritual plane…"_

Cardin swung his massive mace down at Guts who swiftly side stepped the slow attack. Cardin tried to follow up by lifting his mace up into a horizontal swing, but Guts swung his blade at Cardin as if it weighed as much as a butter knife…

"… _even eviscerating the souls of the living."_ Schierke's eyes widened in realisation. That what has been nagging her. Gut's great sword would simply pierce the Aura as if it didn't exist!

" _ **GUTS, NO WAIT!**_ " Schierke screamed too late as Gut's blade swung, Cardin's mace shattering drowning out her pleas.

* * *

 **A.N: Okay a few things here. Once again OOC for Guts to accept a teaching job (or being guilt tripped into it) but he needed to interact with the RWBY world somehow instead of being cool and silent somewhere; character interaction is best. And yes I chose Guts not to have an Aura because he's badass because he's him, doesn't need that power up which Aura gives him. Also I believe Gut's sword penetrating Auras is true? Not so sure but that's how I'm heading with it.**

 **Also unfortunately I'm going to slow down on the updates now as I'm beginning to catch up with the amount I have written. So I'm going to try releasing an update every Sunday and Wednesday. So twice a week. Thank you guys for reading my story as usual.**


	5. Chapter 5: Something New Something Old

Blood was pumping in Gut's ears. Something he was used to hearing. But now it was with a certain sense of glee. His body had been out of commission for a month but had recovered immensely, even up to the point before he donned the black armour. The sword now no longer felt like a dragging weight but instead a satisfying feeling when he swung. The air no longer entered painfully into his lungs but brought the fire of life to his muscles. Everything just felt good.

" _If anything, the knowledge of this world's healing will be a positive factor to bring back home if they'd teach Schierke it."_

The brown haired boy with the mace charged him, something Gut's saw coming long before the kid took his first step towards him. The mace swung down at Guts, almost pathetically slow and he ducked and side stepped at the last moment to make sure the boy was fully invested in the strike. The boy kept attacking though, throwing his mace back up hoping to catch Guts. However, Guts swung his sword at the mace aiming to disarm the boy who has now weakened his grip by attacking from his position.

" _Let's see what happens when you're disarmed."_

The mace wasn't a solid piece of metal. If anything to Guts, it looked like a ceremonial weapon. The mace was hollowed out and only sheets of metal were used for the actual mace. There was a jewel in the middle which only further convinced Guts it was not meant for combat. Gut's solid, very large iron sword swung at the head of the mace at a terrifying speed. It connected, shattering the head of the mace into tiny pieces.

" _Maybe that'll teach him to not get fancy looking bullshit."_

" _ **GUTS, NO WAIT!"**_ Schierke screamed out as he completed the swing. The whole class then went into an uproar, some screaming and some shouting out in disbelief. Cardin Winchester stepped back a couple of times, giving his now destroyed weapon a bewildered look before falling straight onto his ass. Guts turned to Schierke, shrugging his shoulders in confusion.

" _These kids never seen a weapon break before?"_

Schierke ran up to him looking relieved. At the same time Glynda Goodwitch screamed for the class to quiet down, allowing Guts to actually hear Schierke.

"Thank goodness, I thought you were actually about to kill him."

"Why is everyone acting so shocked? Just a broken weapon. A crappy one at that." Guts looked around him at the students still staring at him, at his sword.

"What happened just then I think only happens very rarely. Especially in one hit." The little witch sighed looking at Dragon Slayer,

"Nothing can ever be simple with you."

"Why not? I'm sure now and again a sword would break. Did you see the size of that one girl's hammer?"

"Their weapons are quite literally an extension of their bodies. This means their Auras enter the weapons as well, fortifying it. So actually it's really difficult to even scratch the things but…"

She indicated to Gut's weapon,

"…you know your sword is special right?"

"Yeah, our old acquaintance told me that one time we dealt with the troll's nest. He said my sword could pierce a god's flesh." He held up the weapon, eyeing it. The rest of the class also followed it as well but more with fear than appreciation.

"Yes, your sword exists on more than one plane. It exists on the spiritual plane as well as the plane of death. Souls reside in the spiritual plane. The student's Auras are meant to block physical damage, that of the life plane but your sword exists on the same plane as their Auras. Their Auras are now but simple cloth compared to the power of thousands of death curses from demons and humans that taint your sword and are cut like they weren't there." Schierke took a deep breath, she gets quite worked up when explaining something and needed a moment.

"Well, I don't really care too much but I think the students and even their teacher needs an explanation." Guts remarked as he also noticed the questioning gaze of Glynda. Schierke felt the atmosphere of the room; it was heavy with fear and she sighed. She wasn't use to being the centre of attention as much as Guts but if she didn't do something, the group of heavily armed and very frightened teenagers might do something. She walked to the middle of the coliseum, all eyes following her waiting for an explanation. She cleared her throat and spoke out,

"What we saw there was the power of Gut's weapon..." She then gave a roughly the same explanation she gave to Guts to the rest of the class. The class now was slightly relieved, accepting the explanation. However, they still looked upon Gut's weapon with fear. That weapon pierced their very first and possibly their very last line of defence.

"Well," Glynda spoke up, dispelling the silence that was instilled in the classroom without anyone realising, "this simply means that these group exercises with Guts can no longer take place until we find a replacement for his weapon. Guts I will discuss with you the options after the class. Why don't we simply continue with the usual sparring lessons. Guts and Schierke, take a seat with the rest of the class."

Guts nodded, thinking he has already brought enough mayhem to the class and walked up towards the stairs with Schierke behind him. Some students tried to ignore him as he walked up the stairs, obviously friends of Cardin and angry he destroyed his weapon. Others glanced away in fear, hoping Guts wouldn't take notice of them. Others tried to look ahead, ignoring the events that happened. Guts looked for a seat that would be away from everyone and sat there.

"Good first impressions eh?" He joked to Schierke, trying to break some ice. Schierke just gave him a tired smile and rolled her eyes.

"Now, Pyrrha Nikos and Blake Belladona would you please come down to the floor." Glynda spoke up and the rest of the class leaned forward in anticipation. Looks like Glenda was trying to impress the Guts with a good fight. Flashy mostly, as everyone expected Pyrrha to still win but flashy none the less.

"GO BLAAKKE! KICK HER ASS FOR TEAM RWBY!" Cheered the team leader. Another man, the one with the sword and shield stood up defiantly,

"YOU CAN DO THIS PYRRHA! TEAM JUNIPER HAS GOT YOUR BACK!" He shouted just as loudly. The two cheering idiots turned and glared at each other angrily.

"Who do you think's going to win?" Schierke asked, breaking Guts away from the incident.

"I don't know, never seen either of them in a battle. Pyrrha has a good, steady stance and that's as far as my knowledge goes."

"Blake Belladona, Pyrrha Nikos…begin!" Glynda shouted. Blake immediately lifted up one her guns and opened fired at Pyrrha who responded by simply lifting up her shield. The bullets recoiled off harmlessly and Pyrrha transformed her spear into a rifle and fired back.

" _Does everyone's weapons turn into something else? And I thought my arm was special."_

Blake ducked and weaved, predicting where the bullets were going before Pyrrha pulled the trigger. She advanced slowly whilst doing this, pulling off another shot now again causing Pyrrha to pause. Pyrrha saw that shooting was getting her nowhere and her gun now turned into a sword. Blake saw this and charged forward, hoping to get a free strike in as the weapon was transforming. Pyrrha smirked and shield slammed Blake to the floor or so it seemed. Blake's body slammed down into the ground but an exact clone of her had darted around Pyrrha.

"What was that?" Guts asked no one in particular. He knew magic but usually anything of substance needed time to prepare. That was almost instantaneous.

"That was Blake's semblance." Answered Ruby, sitting herself down next to Guts. As she said that, the body which slammed down into the floor disappeared. Blake clasped her sword that was still in sheath and pulled it out, attempting to slice down Pyrrha at the same time. Despite the added speed of the attack, Pyrrha managed to get her sword up to parry Blake. Pyrrha, locking her into parry, tried to swipe her shield across her face. Blake nimbly broke the parry and leaned back as far as she could and avoided the blow. Pyrrha followed up by cutting down horizontally with her blade trying to take advantage of Blake's unbalanced stance. Blake responded by doing a backwards cartwheel, foot connecting with the bottom of Pyrrha's chin, officially marking first blood. The rest of the class cheered.

"What the hell is a semblance?" Guts asked after he watched the bout. Ruby shook her head and waved him off,

"After the battle. Just watch."

Pyrrha reeled back from the blow but the sword in her hand was transforming back to its rifle form. As she recovered, Pyrrha whipped her gun up and began open firing. Blake dodged one, two but then realised too late she was being led into the third shot and her leg suddenly snapped backwards as it was hit by the shot. As Blake fell forward she lifted up her gun on the advancing Pyrrha and squeezed out a shot. Pyrrha got hit in the side and grunted but pushed through, transforming her gun back to the sword and swinging it down on Blake's fallen form.

"Shit." Blake mumbled as she rolled out of the way and bounded up. Pyrrha followed her, stepping up as he sword changed into a spear and she thrust it into Blake's stomach. It connected, Aura protecting Blake from the spear piercing into her guts but only stopping some of the force. Blake keeled over from the blow, her face meeting Pyrrha's knee. She reeled back from the blow and felt an iron grip taking hold of her wrist.

"Shit." She muttered again. Pyrrha reared back her shield and repeatedly smashed the edge of it against Blake's face. Blake tried to escape but felt that her weapons and metal pieces of her outfit locked into place, Pyrrha's semblance coming into play. Pyrrha kept wailing on her until the crisp voice of their tutor cut in,

"Cease the fight! Pyrrha you are the winner of this duel. Blake, when you drew first blood you should have kept up the momentum instead of backing away allowing Pyrrha to recover. It's good to act defensive sometimes but being a bit bloodthirsty has its merits too." Glynda then turned up and looked at Guts,

"Do you have anything else to add Guts?" The whole class turned to him, making him feel uncomfortable. Truthfully he was quite impressed with the movements. These kids were fast, really fucking fast. He wasn't sure even himself could keep up with all their moves. He shook his head, not wanting to speak out and attracting attention to himself. Glynda sighed and turned around.

"Also Blake, do not be afraid in taking a hit to put yourself in a greater position. You desperately tried to dodge all of Pyrrha's attacks and repeatedly placed yourself in a worse position. Pyrrha took a hit and that caused her win as she was allowed to grapple you." Blake blushed furiously, angry that she was being criticized so harshly. Pyrrha was the world champion for a reason and it was unfair for her to go against her.

" _At least she can learn from her mistakes in a classroom rather than in a battlefield…"_ Guts thought, taking in the rather innocent atmosphere. No dire consequences if one of the fighters tripped up or made a mistake. Just a lecture and public embarrassment that would soon pass.

"I think we've had enough excitement today; you many now leave class. Guts, I need to talk to you before you leave." All the students got up and began to leave one by one. Ruby smiled and nodded at Guts,

"See you back at the dorm room" She said. He forgot about that. He nodded back and walked down to Glynda, the little witch following. Glynda looked at him with a rather stern gaze,

"I think I already know the answer but I have to ask anyway. Did you know what was going to happen when your sword struck?" Glynda questioned.

"Yes I thought the mace was going to break. But I didn't know it wasn't suppose too." Guts replied which seem to satisfy Glynda.

"I thought that maybe you were just trying to scare the students, showing off your weapon's strength. Come with me for a moment, I'll take a measurement of your weapon and get it copied. If I learned correctly it is the sword and not the user?" She turned a questioning gaze to Schierke who nodded,

"Yes, although it helps that Guts is very good at what he does."

"You're going to copy my sword?" Guts interrupted.

"Well, if we don't you can't participate in these training lessons in fear you'll accidently kill one of the children." Guts looked troubled. It felt…insulting to Grotto to have his weapon copied. It was his legacy to him.

"…I don't know if I want to do that." He simply stated. Glynda gave him an understanding smile.

"Many hunters feel the same way as you do Guts. The weapons are extenuations of our bodies and it would be odd to see our arms on somebody else. I promise though that no one in this school would have the strength to actually pick up your weapon; let alone wield it. Well…maybe Yang after a bit." Guts raised an eyebrow at that but Glynda shook her head,

"It won't be the same, no weapon can be copied twice but I assure you we'll only be using it during these classes for the children's safety." Guts relented and agreed to Glynda. She told him to wait in the coliseum for a bit so she could go get a notepad and measurement tape, muttering under her breath the weapon smith being too 'old school' and walked away.

"You're softening up." Commented Schierke with a smirk as Glynda left.

"I blame you." He replied returning the smirk. Schierke blushed and pulled her hat down over her head. She was changing him for the better!

"Well, it's good. We need these people's help and I appreciate you being so cooperative. I promise we'll find home soon and leave this place." Silence overtook the coliseum once more but it was a comfortable one. After a few more minutes, Goodwitch came back and took the measurements.

* * *

He stood outside the RWBY's team room, not really knowing what to do. Although he was by no means embarrassed being in a room of four young women, he didn't really know the etiquette of this world. Hell even in his own world he wouldn't really know.

" _Just treat it like your old team."_ He thought, quickly quelling any negative feelings arising. He knocked on the door. Murmurs could be heard and someone shuffled to go to the door. He took a step back as it was opened and was met with Ruby in her pyjamas.

"Oh, hey Guts! What can I do you for?" She said bubbly. Oh great she forgot he was sleeping in their door room.

"I suppose this is where I sleep tonight, yeah?" He asked. Ruby's eyes opened wide as she suddenly remembered,

"One moment!" She squealed, slamming the door on Gut's face. He gritted his teeth, getting really sick and tired of everything and just wanted to rest. He heard some high pitched talking on the other side of the wall and some rustling around of…furniture? About a couple of minutes later the door opened once more to Ruby sheepishly smiling at him.

"Sorry for making you wait! Come on in!" And she opened the door wide revealing the room. There were…bunk beds if to call them that as one seems to be suspended rather insecurely from the roof via rope. And it looked like one desk was standing on a book case? A mattress and a pillow laid on the floor near the door which Guts presumed where he was sleeping for the night. He looked up to the occupants of the room who were all looking at him expectantly except Weiss who was sitting on her bed, arms and legs crossed and staring at the wall furiously. What on earth happened here?

"Ah, very…efficient." He remarked. Blake, Ruby and Yang jumped in the air shouting "YES!" whilst Weiss just 'harumphed' from her bed.

"Weiiisss come on, he complimented our room. You should be happy!" Whined Ruby. Weiss's head whipped back and gave an icy cold glare to their bubbly leader,

"The only reason why it's so 'efficient' is because you stacked my desk up on Blake's bookshelf to give this loaf some room!"

"Hey Weiss," Blake said slightly annoyed "I had to sacrifice my bookcase so Guts could get some room as well."

"You don't use the top of the bookcase to put books in! How the hell can I use my desk now? Standing on top of your bookcase?! I have school work to do you know!" Weiss shrieked back now standing up from her bed. The two argued it out and Yang turned around, trying to break up the two. Ruby sighed and looked up at Guts ignoring the situation behind her,

"Sorry, this happens a lot. Oh it isn't because of you!" She said hurriedly when it was very clear that it was because of his presence.

"Look I don't really want to be here either and I am more than happy in sleeping outside. As long as we don't let Glynda or the headmaster know I'm sure it'll be fine." Guts went to turn around with Ruby uselessly saying 'but' over and over again. However, this time Weiss turned around and shouted out,

"And where do you think you're going!?" Guts turned around and shot a glare at Weiss, knowing that she was afraid of him. Her eyes widened slightly but she steeled herself, gulping down her fear of the man.

"We went through all this trouble and even having a fight over you and you're just going to leave?! You also do remember that I am a student of Beacon and if the headmaster and Glynda ever find out I threw you outside, I will receive hell and not only that I will tarnish the Schnee name?!" She hollered at him.

"I don't care about your name or your school's reputation." Guts remarked and he turned around to go outside. A flash of red and rose petals however halted him and he looked down to see Ruby pushing against him.

"Nooooo, don't you dare leaaavvveee." She said gritting her teeth, trying in vain effort to move him. His eyes softened slightly, the childish innocence of Ruby and her determination just to keep him inside effecting him.

"Why are you so desperate to keep me here?"

"Becaauussee, weee all need a place to call hoommeee." She kept pushing against him. He sighed, conceding to Ruby thinking her team will more than likely will just follow him outside if he left. He turned around, Ruby falling over onto him and smashing her face against the plate armour. He wordlessly leaned his sword against the wall and stripped himself of his berserk armour.

"You like to get straight to the point don't ya?" Yang remarked like an old man. He turned his head up to see all the girls but Yang looking away. Oops, there was the etiquette thing he missed. The school gave back his clothes but he only had his trouser undergarments other than his armour. He thought best to ignore Yang's comment,

"Mmm, only clothes I have." The rest of the girls seem to recover and they all started staring at each other, mouths slowly broadening in massive smiles.

"Did you hear what he said?" Yang remarked.

"Mmmhmm." Nodded Blake.

"You know that's just too bad you have no clothes." Said Weiss, finger tapping her chin.

"I guess that just means…" Ruby squealed, and all of them jumped up together,

"SHOPPING TIME!"

Maybe it wasn't too late to sneak back outside.

* * *

 **A.N: Huzzah for character interaction. Next one up on Wednesday. Thank you all for reading**

 **A.N Edit note: If anyone was looking at the last two lines in fear, don't worry I'm not going to write up a shopping chapter. God I wouldn't know where to begin with that idea.**


	6. Chapter 6: What Lies Within

_A forest, a forest of skulls. Trunks made out of the bony substance and leaves were dangling flesh. Fire and screams were all that could be heard. Gut's woke up amongst it all laying down in a small pool of blood, only wearing the berserk armour. He stood up slowly and began walking towards the screams, all of them sounded so young. He broke out of the forest to reveal Beacon up in flames. Children littered the fields with missing limbs and their innards decorating the grounds. And he saw why;_

 _The beast he sees in his dreams, a giant hound with an eye like a jagged scar stood in the middle of the field. It was as tall as a double storey building, saliva dripping from its massive maws. The RWBY team was fighting against it hopelessly. Yang jumped and aimed a punch at its face but was intercepted mid-jump as one of its paws cut her into thirds. Her bits landed in the beast's mouth and it ate away happily._

 _Blake enraged in seeing her friend die let out a battle cry and ran at it. The beast threw down a paw which she nimbly dodged and went underneath its belly, firing into it. She leapt up to disembowel it. The beast then flattened itself, belly against the ground with its front and hind legs straightened out. It stood up to reveal a crushed Blake and her corpse peeled itself off from its body and fell to the floor._

 _Guts began running towards the team, trying to offer help but something caught his eye and he froze in fear, not daring to look but could feel his head slowly turning towards it._

 _Weiss fired off some glyphs, allowing Ruby to have even more speed than she had. She swooped in and out underneath the legs of the monster, the massive scythe causing long cuts. However, the beast seemed to be largely unaffected but instead enraged. Ruby then came out of her whirlwind of speed, changing her scythe into its sniper form and fired at the jagged scar of an eye. The beast recoiled, letting a bellow of rage come forth from its jagged mouth. Weiss placed another speed glyph under Ruby and she rushed forward. The beast lifted up a paw, clotheslining the speedy leader and her body twisted over the outstretched limb awkwardly, the audible crack of her bones could be heard all over the grounds. She collapsed to the floor in a heap._

 _Weiss fell onto her knees weakly, the loss of all her comrades overtaking her and she awaited her fate as the beast opened its jaws._

 _Guts finally made himself look at the thing that made him stop moving, breathing. Schierke laying on the floor, her chest erratically moving up and down, pumping blood out of her stomach wound. He ran to her and picked her up, hand pressing on her wound trying to uselessly stop the blood flow._

" _Guts? Guts?" She lifted up her hands, feeling his face. Her eyes were glassy and unseeing. Her hands were very cold. He could only look on in horror, memories of the day when the Band of Hawk were slaughtered and he lost everything._

" _Guts? Why did you do this?" Then Schierke fell limp. Guts felt the helm which took his sanity rise up his back and the jaws clamped down around his head;_

" _ **I AM STARVING. FOR SO LONG I HAVE NOT BEEN SATED. LET ME FEAST."**_

Guts woke up, suppressing a scream from exiting his mouth. Sweat was pouring off him and he felt his body, trying to see if her was wearing the armour. He began looking around, eyes unfocused and confused. Where was he? Where was Schierke?

"You're in the world of Remnant. You're at a school called Beacon. You're currently sleeping in a room with Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. You haven't done anything and nothing has been done to you." A voice said calmly. It spoke slowly and clearly so Guts could hear everything. He closed his eyes focusing on those words;

" _You haven't done anything, you haven't done anything, you haven't done anything…"_

He thought that like a mantra inside of his head until his breathing slowed and felt that he calmed down. He looked up towards where the voice came from to see Blake. It was still night time and the rest of the team was still sleeping in their beds. Blake was sat up, leaning against the wall reading a book.

She was also out of arms reach.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked, still reading the book and she flipped another page. Guts shook his head; he was not going to tell a stranger his problems or anyone for that matter.

"Thank Dust, I didn't want to know either." She turned to him and gave a small smile. Guts only looked ahead, paying no attention to her.

"I use to have night terrors too." she continued "Someone I was close too told me the same things as well. Told me where I was and nothing was done to me and I didn't do anything. I never told him my problems either. But it was comforting to have someone I knew nearby me."

Guts slightly tilted his head towards her. He took a deep breath and nodded, his word of thanks. He then got up and headed for the door.

"I presume you don't want my company?" She asked as he began to leave.

"No." He simply stated and walked out of the door, closing it softly behind him. He walked over to team Juniper's room and stood just outside the door. He closed his eyes and listened. He could pick out Schierke's soft breathing, relieved knowing that she was still alive and began walking away.

* * *

He walked along the grounds, night sky brimming with stars and a moon that looked like it was hit very hard by something, fragments somehow still suspended next to it. He took a deep breath in, feeling the cool air entering his lungs and breathed out, feeling the now warm air exiting him. He blinked in surprise; he could feel the difference in temperatures. Maybe it was only his skin that could not feel. He walked towards the spire, around the fountain and looked at the large entrance. He was here now had to teach children how to fight for God knows how long.

And he now had to supress this demon within him.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" A voice said to Gut's side. Guts didn't say anything, knowing full well that the man was there before he spoke but was hoping they would ignore each other. A man with glasses stepped out of the darkness, green frazzled hair spilling in all directions. He was holding a coffee mug which he took a large sip from.

"I saw you were looking at our moon. We do not know ourselves why it is no longer whole and how the fragments are being held in place. Truly something that we will probably never know ourselves." He rambled on, not even taking a single breath.

"Fuck off." Guts replied. He really only wanted a night by himself and this blabbering fool was ruining it.

"Can't escape from your past no matter how hard you try, hmm?" That made Guts stop. He turned and glared angrily at him.

"I told you to fuck off." Guts growled. This man just doesn't know when to take a hint.

"Just a word of advice," the green haired man said quietly, slowly even "don't let the past over take you. It overtook me and now I don't sleep more than a half an hour at a time in fear what my dreams will reveal to me. Why do you think I have been drinking coffee all this time?" He chuckled lightly to himself.

"Coffee?" Guts asked, letting curiosity getting the better of him. The green haired man's eyes widened in horror. He simply walked towards Guts and Guts tensed up, waiting to kill him if he did anything. The green haired man shoved the cup he was holding in his hands towards Guts;

"Drink." He simply commanded. Guts stared at him, long and hard to try and weigh up his motive. In the end he simply took the drink and eyed the mixture. It was a brownish black liquid that smelt very odd. He took a cautious sip and reeled back in disgust from the drink and almost spat it out. God it was horribly bitter. The green haired man chuckled at his reaction.

"It is an acquired taste but once you get used to it, you have no idea how you lived your life without it I assure you!" He said excitedly. Guts handed back the drink,

"There, now leave me in peace." He grunted, turned around from the man and began to walk back to the dorm room to try and catch some small amount of sleep before the start of the new day.

"Professor Oobleck!" The man shouted after him. Guts stopped to show that he heard and then started walking again.

* * *

By the time Guts made it back to the dorm room, some early birds started up for the day. Most of them were wearing jogging gear, ignoring the tall, scarred shirtless man as they went past. He stood at team RWBY's door and tried to open it, realising that it was locked and he didn't have the means to open it. He sighed and decided to just sit up against the wall.

"Hey hobo, wake up." Guts opened his eyes, startled. He didn't remember falling asleep. He looked up to see Yang smiling down at him.

"Went for a morning walk and couldn't get back in?" He grunted an affirmative. She rolled her eyes.

"Just knock next time. Blake would have been awake and come to let you in. She's a bit of a night owl that one." She offered a hand for him to get up but he shook his head and stood up by himself. She huffed,

"Anyway don't come in quite yet. Ruby is just having a shower right now. Oh that reminds me, do you have a towel? You can borrow mine if you want?"

"A shower?" Guts questioned. Yang looked at him slightly confused then her eyes slowly widened more and more. She gasped and took a step back horrified. He seems to be having this effect on the people in this world.

"You mean. You've never had a shower before?" She whispered, almost too scared to ask. Guts felt his anger rising. Of course he never had a shower why the hell would he ask what it was in the first place? She was making him feel dumb despite him having no reason in feeling so.

"No." He simply stated instead.

"Omigod you've never had a shower before -," She quickly turned her head back and screamed into the room "- _GUTS NEVER HAD A SHOWER BEFORE GUYS!"_ Several gasps could be heard inside the room.

"WHAT?!" Screamed Ruby, a door could be heard being slammed opened.

"RUBY HURRY AND GET PROPER SO GUTS CAN HAVE A SHOWER!" Shouted back Yang. At this stage Schierke stepped out from the room behind them, dressed in her usual clothing.

"Why they're all shouting Guts?" She asked. Guts turned around, anxiety rising in his chest as he remembered the nightmare. He quelled it down,

"Something about me not having a shower?" Schierke smiled at him when he said that.

"It is the greatest thing you'll ever experience. It's like a small waterfall and you can control the temper- "She suddenly cut herself off, remembering that Guts could no longer feel warmth. She now felt horrible, blubbering on how it was the best thing in the world. Guts ignored it knowing full well what she thought.

"So something to clean yourself with like a bath?" She nodded jaggedly, still guilty. After a moment of silence she suddenly remembered something;

"After your shower Guts, I need your help with something okay?" As she said this, three pairs of arms grabbed Guts from behind. He recoiled from the touch and turned around snarling to see Weiss, Blake and Yang pulling their arms away from him.

"Sorry! But come on we'll show you how to use a shower!" Said Ruby alighted. He conceded and walked into the room, unable to even experience one the simple pleasures of life.

* * *

"I'm very nervous." Schierke announced as Guts finished up with the shower. He wore the black berserk armour, thinking he would ask around for clothes later. The little witch refused to wear anything but her clothing but with good reason.

"As I'd expect, you're teaching quite a few people are you not?" Guts asked. Schierke began waving her arms around, flustered.

"But I was shown the students who were coming to my new lessons and they're all sceptics! I'm sure of it! They've come to tease me and I don't know what to do. I'm going to tell these students to imagine an apple. AN APPLE! And every single one of them are at least four years older than me!"

"I'm certain you are far more mature than them despite your age. How's this, I'll come to your first lesson, throw anyone out who is teasing my girl. I'm sure no one is going to anyway." He used 'my girl' again, something which always brings a warm feeling over Schierke. She knows what he means but still, one can hope.

"That isn't the only thing. On my nights when I reach out, looking for our home in the spiritual world, I have to go pass the spirit of this world. And that's just it. It's only a single spirit and it is so powerful Guts. And it's so lonely and desperate for someone to hear it out. If I try to communicate with it or if any of the children that I'm teaching do, it might possess me or the child and drag their soul into the spiritual world." Schierke closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in and let out a shuddering breath.

"I don't know if the students here can use magic to the extent of which I can because of this. It might be impossible to close these openings without the help of spirits and we may not be able to help these people."

"Not of our concern." Guts said. Schierke faced him, anger bubbling within her.

"It may be of no concern to you Guts but these people helped us when we were almost dead. If I can help them in any small amount I will. And if this means I have to wrangle this spirit then so be it!" She was getting fired up. Guts felt his mouth dragging away to reveal his teeth.

"You are not going to die for these people. Remember we have to get back, we can't play fucking heroes for these people and solve all their problems with magic. They appear to have the Grimm problem under control, now they are just using you to make things easier!" Guts didn't realise but he was leaning down in Schierke's face, almost shouting. Schierke stared back defiantly, not budging at all.

"I am going to help them. Now are you coming to my first lesson or not?" Guts stood back up and growled. Schierke picked up a bag full of papers and turned around, walking down the hallway. After a second, Guts followed too.

The class was small, only fifteen people. Despite her fears, the students were really interested in the topic of magic. Most likely believing in it since they were young. Some kids asked if magic was like in any of their fictional stories. Schierke berated them for having these silly thoughts but she looked like she was really enjoying herself. As if this was her calling. After about ten minutes, Guts left the room, believing he wasn't needed anymore.

He walked the halls, realising he had nothing to do. This was…odd. Every day of his life there was always something to do. Always fighting, moving and simply surviving. Now he had nothing, no constant fear of the next fight.

He hated it.

He could feel the thoughts about home creeping up on him. The thoughts of Griffith, the Hand, Caska and everything. Gods he had nothing else. No pleasant memories too look back on. Only death and regrets. The constant chasing of his goals kept him occupied, a focus for his endless and seething rage. Now he had no outlet. And it stewed in his mind, frustrating him to no end. He needed a crusade, a fixation or he will drive himself more crazy than he actually was.

"Mr…Guts! Wait a moment please!" Guts stopped, realising he was walking a furious pace. He turned around to see Glynda rushing after him. She paused upon reaching him, taking a moment to recompose herself.

"I have good news; your new weapon has been forged. I was wondering if you were able to now participate in our duels." He raised an eyebrow in mild surprise.

"Forged already? Hasn't it only been a day since we've placed the order?"

"Ah, I made it a priority for the weapon smith. Furthermore, we are a world that is constantly at war with the Grimm. Weapons need to be forged quickly. It was easier with your weapon as we didn't need to compensate for Aura. All it took was to sharpen a large piece of metal." She explained, pushing a lose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Still, Guts was simply amazed about the speed of it, a weapon as large as the Dragon Slayer would surely take longer.

"Come, it has been taken to the coliseum. I have another class in an hour. There will be many more practice fights leading up to the excursion to Forever Falls later in the week." Her explanation didn't mean much to Guts but the promise of fighting, something to occupy him grabbed his attention. He gave a nod and Glynda waved him to follow and they walked together to the duelling grounds. After a short and uneventful trip, Glynda opened the great doors to the empty arena. She pointed towards a massive sword leaning against a wall to the side:

"That will be your replacement weapon for these fights. You will find that the design is exact to the one you are currently carrying on your back." Guts walked up to the blade, inspecting it. Sure enough the blade looked exactly the same as his. He reached over and picked it up, weighing it.

"It's lighter" He grunted.

"Yes, the weapon master, as much as I tried to persuade him, refused to make the weapon out of iron. He said it was barbaric for him to do so. He made the weapon out of steel instead." Guts grumbled under his breath. The blade which Grotto had made was by all means barbaric but it was a damn fine piece of work. The weapon currently on his back has saved his life more than anything else and that he was grateful for it.

He pulled the Dragon Slayer off his back and leaned the weapon against the wall, replacing it with the steel remake. He felt uncomfortable, like wearing the exact same shirt but except one just recently knitted instead of one you wear nearly every day.

"Going to take some time getting used to it." He remarked. Glynda simply nodded,

"You can take some practice swings around here if you wish, we have an hour to wait for the rest of the class to arrive. Excuse me, I have to make some preparations before the class starts." She exited the room leaving Guts to himself. He took the sword to the middle of the arena and began doing basic downward slashes over and over again. Memories of how he did this when he was young surfaced and he smiled to himself.

" _Not all memories are bad I guess."_

After a while, students started spilling in. Guts ignored them and continued swinging the replacement sword. He was getting use to the feeling, knowing when to pull back to stop the blade and the force necessary. Students took seats around, staring down at him and observing him. A few brave students even took out their weapons and went to stand next to Guts, doing the same thing thinking that this was some sort of lesson or exercise. After a while Glynda walked back inside and walked to the arena,

"Now class take your seats. We are going to try again today with Gut's demonstration." The class started to restlessly murmur, remembering the disaster that happened yesterday.

"Now, of course we are going to take precautions since what happened yesterday. We have replaced Gut's weapon with a replica. This weapon will not break through Auras. Now I believe that team Cardinal already had their fair share." A few snickers were heard, clearly the Cardinal gang were not well favoured among their peers.

"I believe that team RWBY shall be the challengers this time. They may actually cause a challenge based on individual skill. However, they need to learn the importance of teamwork and pain is the greatest teacher." A shiver collectively ran down the student's spines. Glynda may very well be the greatest combat teacher but she had some questionable methods. Team RWBY stood up from their seats and began walking down to the arena. As they did so, the doors to the coliseum burst open to reveal the little witch.

"Guts! Why did you leave midway!? The class all laughed at me when I was talking to you and you weren't there!" She strolled up angrily but Glynda held up an arm.

"Ms Schierke, I do believe this is my classroom. As I will not burst into one of your lessons screaming and hollering, I only hope you would return the favour, yes?" Glynda said, clearly demanding that the only thing that Schierke could do would be total agreement. Schierke obliged, nodding her head and covering her face as a newly formed blush appeared.

"Now," Glynda turned her attention to the arena "no bullets as usual. Only melee weapons. Do not fear Gut's sword as it has been changed. Team RWBY, take up your positions. The duel will begin on my mark." The fighters nodded their affirmative. Team RWBY surrounded Guts much like team Cardinal. Everyone raised their weapons, breathing escalating as adrenaline began pumping into their systems.

"Mark!" Glynda barked. Again Guts bellowed another roar of challenge but this time charging Weiss immediately knowing that she feared him. Yang returned Gut's roar and chased after him. Despite her fear, Weiss calmly placed a speed glyph under Yang who launched herself at an increased pace. Guts lifted up his new weapon, shielding himself from the flying punch from the hot headed blonde. At the same time Ruby used her semblance and appeared at Gut's now undefended side and performed a horizontal slash aiming to cut Guts in half.

" _Scythes make pretty bad weapons."_ Guts thought and he reached out with his metal arm and grasped the blade before it could cut him. At the same time, he used the blunt side of his weapon and smacked down on the elder sister who just landed on the floor. She lifted her two arms above her head in a cross guard block and the weapon came crashing down, forcing her onto her knees. He pulled Ruby's scythe towards him, forcing Ruby forward and he elbowed her in the face causing her to stagger backwards. He then horizontally slashed the sword into Ruby's side, throwing her body down to the floor but her Aura protecting her from any penetration.

" _Where's the other?"_ As this thought past his mind, a ribbon wrapped around his neck straggling him. Blake unsheathed her sword with one hand as the other held the ribbon tightly and she advanced on him. Weiss then placed a glyph underneath herself and glided forward across the floor, rapier pointing towards Gut's centre of gravity. Guts lurched forward with all his strength, throwing Blake towards him and he heaved the flat side of his blade towards her, connecting with her head in mid-air. Making use of his metal arm again, he parried Weiss as she came in and the tip of her rapier scraped along his plate armour on his side.

His moment of glory however was interrupted as Yang stood up, eyes now red and hair glowing. She performed a liver punch, throwing the entire weight of her body into it. The black armour block most of the damage but Guts was still thrown a good few meters away landing on the ground. The class cheered, happy that the invincible fighter finally took a hit.

This whole episode took place in eight seconds.

"Ruby, Blake you are both out of the fight." Glynda called out. The two of them had their Aura's reduced to the red with only one strike from the massive sword. Guts stood up slowly, ready for round two. Yang had a massive smile on her face and Guts could see the bare control she had over herself, itching to fight again. Weiss only looked shaken from the whole ordeal.

" _This is starting to turn out to be a-"_

" _ **A FEAST."**_

A voice rasped inside his head, interrupting all trains of thought. He tried to will down the beast within but it was too strong, too hungry and it came like a storm. He could hear Schierke screaming his name, trying to bring him back but to no avail.

"START RUNNING!" He roared as the helm closed down around his head and everything turned dark.

* * *

 **A.N: Finally just finished watching RWBY volume 3. I now understand why Berserk and RWBY are kind of hard to mesh, at least early on in the RWBY series. RWBY is too light and childish whilst Berserk has dark humour at most. But oh well, fanfiction is fanfiction. This chapter is slightly longer 'cause I felt like it. Thanks for reading as always.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Confrontation

The students stared on in horrid fascination at the armour. It moved as if it were alive, worming up the black swordsman and closing its jaws around his head. The creature known as the berserk armour looked as if it were starving. The students ignored the desperate pleas of the little witch. She stopped begging as the armour engulfed the man and she let out a pained gasp.

Then the man shrieked.

It pierced the silence, loud and shrill causing the students to cover their ears in pain. It reminded them of the thing that they were being trained to fight. It reminded them of the Grimm. A relentless beast that cannot be controlled and only promised death to those that stood in its path; that tried to impose it. This thing has appeared in the safety of their school.

Next came the fear.

Some of the students were not combat ready; they were relaxed in the middle of the class, safe from the outside world. Now flung into an immediate flight or fight decision they chose the first rather than the latter, heeding the advice of the black swordsman before he was taken away from them and replaced by a monster. Other students were stuck in between the choice to fight or run and sat there stunned. Others readied their weapons, waiting on the new enemy's movement to see what it would do.

Even among team RWBY there were different reactions despite being so close to Guts. Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose again when the armour shrieked and turned it into its sniper form. She pointed it uncertainly at Guts, turning to the little witch and Glynda for clarification. Blake's own more animal instincts told her to freeze, to try and move as little as possible so that the predator would not see her and she obliged to these instincts. Weiss Schnee being already afraid of Guts promptly fell on her butt when it screamed. She tried to stand back up into a ready stance but her legs shook violently.

However, Yang had the strangest reaction.

In must have been because of her semblance running hot. But she felt an adrenaline spike, her heart beating harder and faster because of the shriek. She wasn't afraid though. She felt excited if anything. Her eyes began to shrink into the size of pin drops and her breathing hitched. Her eyesight tunnelled vision on the creature in front of her. Her muscles tensed up, demanding to explode forward.

She let out her own battle roar in return and she charged forward.

* * *

The little witch stopped begging for Guts to regain control once she heard the shriek. She now turned to the students, hurriedly shouting at them,

"Listen to what he said! Run! Run right now!" She hollered. Some students heard what the little witch said and began running away, jolted out of their stupor between fight or flight. Glynda stood behind her, wide-eyed as she took in the incident. The deputy head was no fool, being in many combat situations against the unknown herself. She looked to the Schierke and grasped her shoulder.

"What do we need to do?" She asked, knowing that they needed to act immediately rather than having questions answered. Schierke whirled around to Glynda,

"You have to get the students out of here and let us hope no one is foolish enough to engage h-" Her voice was cut off as Yang's battle cry pierced the halls. Schierke looked on in horror,

"You must somehow hold him down for me to reach him. Don't hold back, fight as if you were trying to kill him!" She demanded. Glynda nodded and turned to focus on the beast that was now currently engaged with one of her more lively students.

* * *

The monstrosity of metal and flesh intertwined into a literal war machine heaved all at once, reacting immediately to the challenging roar. It flew the eight meters' distance between Yang and itself within tenths of a second. The heavy steel blade pointed directly at Yang's midsection, aiming to tear her in half in a single thrust. Yang quickly side stepped the massive blade, using her gauntlets to aid her as she fired off a few rounds to the side. As the beast passed her, it went into a forward flip, attempting to spin the blade in a circle and cut down Yang as it flew by. Yang reacted, putting her gauntlets into a cross guard and dived backwards, hoping to reduce the force of the blow by going with it.

The blade clashed with her gauntlets. Despite doing all the right things, Yang felt herself being thrown back as her arms flew wide open, her guard effectively broken by a glancing strike. She allowed the force to flip her and she landed on the floor feet first, skittering across the arena floor. She looked across the arena to see Guts no longer there.

"Nobody ever looks up." She thought and she quickly gazed up to see the monster flying down, the steel great sword flinging towards her face. She quickly rolled out of the way as Guts sword smashed into the floor, his body soon following it. The floor rumbled under the force of it and Yang lost her footing for a second. She quickly recovered, faster than Guts did and she threw a punch into its side. The body recoiled off the blow but any other signs of damage were not shown as the beast simply horizontally swung the massive weapon with one arm at Yang. She nimbly ducked under the sword and replied with an upper cut which connected under the helm. The beast reeled backwards from the blow but from the force and not because of pain.

"It's like fighting a Grimm, mindless but strong." Yang felt her lips peel back from her teeth into a gruesome smile. She adopted a boxer's stance and stepped quickly in reach of Guts and flicked a single punch, connecting with the plate which seem to have no effect. She stepped out as quickly as she could, predicting where the beast would attack before it could react and she nimbly dodged the thrust of the weapon.

"Just gotta think ahead and be smart. In and out, its only reacting and not thinking itself." She continued doing this for a while, stepping in and out flicking a punch and dodging the counter attack. However, it became apparent that this would not work on the thing she was fighting. Most things would slowly tire from missing all of its attacks and constantly getting peppered by small punches. But Guts did not seem to tire and unfortunately Yang found herself starting to breathe heavy, each counter attack becoming harder to dodge.

The beast seems to notice and instead of throwing its weapon wildly at its challenger, it suddenly lurched forward, body crashing into Yang and she was sent sprawling to the floor. It swung the blade vertically downwards at her fallen form. She quickly rolled to the side, springing up onto her feet. The beast stepped up again, following her movements and swung its arm into her stomach. Despite her Aura blocking most of the blow; it still hurt like hell.

Yang was thrown back, breath forcefully being ejected from her lungs and at the same time bile from her stomach tried to exit through her mouth. She hit the floor hard, rolling a few times with no control and she laid on the floor heaving. Despite the pain racking her body, she still felt she had a miniscule amount of Aura left. She also felt exponentially her strength increasing as her semblance came into play. She was all for intents and purposes, currently a glass cannon.

The beast was relentless, charging her as she tried to pull herself up from the floor. The monster was about a meter away before a certain white hair girl finally found her strength.

"Yang!" She screamed, a glyph appearing underneath the monster. The area suddenly snap freeze, ice encasing Guts within a second. Yang, slowly stood up taking her time now to recover and she took a large deep breath in.

"Yang! On your guard! My ice didn't work like it was supposed too!" Weiss screamed. She felt that the glyph couldn't quite wrap around the monster's form and instead of the ice forming over the skin of the monster, she saw that the ice was a couple of centimetres away from the armour. The berserk man had only a small gap to move and smash against the ice but that's all that it needed. The ice began cracking and a constant dull thud was heard over and over again.

"Yang? We got a battle plan?" Weiss asked as she stepped next to the blonde fighter. She looked back and forth anxiously between the encased monster and Yang, waiting for some sort of next move.

"Yeah. Speed me up and I hit it hard." Wasn't exactly what Weiss was looking for but she didn't haven't enough time to formulate her own as the wolf helm broke through the ice and followed by an arm.

"Schnee, now!" Yang commaned and Weiss broke out into action, glyphs appearing on the floor all the way up to Guts. Yang fired her gauntlets behind her, trying to accelerate as fast as possible. Just before she reached it, Guts broke out of the ice. The beast swung its blade to intercept the yellow missile flying at it. Yang swung her own fist in return, both blade and fist connecting. The steel blade bent under the force of Yang's punch and almost wrapped around her arm. The last amount of Aura Yang had left stopped the blade from puncturing her hand but did little to reduce the force. She felt her hand shattering on the impact and her radius and ulna puncturing through the back of her forearm, blood quickly exiting from the new open wounds. She felt no pain as her body went into shock and she fell limply to the floor.

Gut's own arm broke as the massive blade vibrated strongly from the clash and the steel blade fell out of its grasp. Its wrist that was holding the blade basically shattered and hairline fractures appeared all over the bones in the forearm. However, the berserk armour pierced Gut's flesh and forced the shattered pieces of bone back into place. Feeling no pain itself, the beast went to pick up the blade. It stopped midway and scanned the room.

Its jagged eye falling upon Dragon Slayer resting against the wall.

"No! Yang!" Ruby screamed, disappearing in a flourish of rose petals and appearing next to Yang. Yang blankly stared at Ruby repeating over and over again that her arm feels funny. The monster ignored them and began running towards the blade, arm outreached for it.

It stumbled as a heavy duty sniper round smashed through its right knee, bone shattering and the leg barely holding together as the black spikes forcefully kept the knee together. Ruby pulled back the lever on Crescent Rose, ejecting the empty shell and took aim again with her sights aiming at its skull. The beast recovered unreasonably fast and leapt to the side before the next round was fired off, missing it completely. Ruby snarled in anger, rage burning hot as Yang weakly grasped at her clothing. She fired round after round but the creature moved with sporadic speed, slowing down and speeding up at random times.

The jagged eye of the beast rested on Ruby and it lifted up its hand towards Ruby. The hand suddenly bent down at an unnatural angle revealing the arm to be hollow. Ruby's eyes widened as she realised what was happening and she quickly dropped Crescent Rose and picked up Yang. The cannon roared, firing its primitive iron ball at the duo. Rose used her semblance to dash away, but she reacted a little too slowly and felt her ankle bending to the side horribly with a snapping noise and she let out a cry of pain, collapsing to the floor and Yang flew out of her arms. Blake ran from her frozen position, catching Yang before she landed on the floor painfully.

"Ruby?! You okay?" Blake called out. Ruby peered down to inspect the damage, fearing the worse. She was relieved to see her foot wasn't blown off as her own final Aura reserves stopped it. However, she was pretty sure ankle shouldn't be bent 90 degrees to the left.

"Fine! Just fine!" Ruby said through clenched teeth not wanting to worry her team mate. She grabbed her leg, willing the pain to go away. The monster ignored them all, its gaze falling upon the iron blade on the wall and it ran for it again. A meter before it could grasp the blade, a purple energy suddenly crashed down on it. A black mist, the armour's od, was blown away from the monster and the purple energy wrapped around the creature, holding it down. Glynda stood behind it, standing between the monster and the injured RWBY team. A slight gleam of sweat rested on her brow and her arm shook as she held out the cane in front of her.

The monster slowly stood up from its crouching position, shaking at the strain from the effort. Glynda grunted and held grasped her arm with her other hand. Both of her arms were struggling and it was obviously becoming a battle of will. Slowly, Guts raised itself up, arm grasping the blade. As it grasped the blade, it swung it backwards towards Glynda which seem to break her power over it. Her arm flopped and hung unmoving as exhaustion overtook it. Glynda grimaced, knowing that a really tough fight was ahead as the beast let out a shriek in victory.

It was cut off as the little witch seem to just blink into existence and jumped upon the monster's back. She felt her spirit enter the armour. To her surprise, the armour's od was extremely weak. It was literally starved not being in use for a month and she pulled back the helm.

"I could of simply projected my spirit rather than coming into physical contact with him" She thought guiltily thinking about the severity of injuries Guts caused on the students. The armour must of caught Guts by surprise and used its last remaining od to control him.

"I got him! He's under control!" She shouted out as her spirit re-entered her body. Guts collapsed to his knees and blood leaked from his mouth. He clutched his side from where Yang punched him and his hand hang loosely from the wrist, tendons and ligaments torn. Glynda let out a breath of relief but still kept her guard up as she slowly advanced on the fallen black swords man. Weiss and Blake warily followed behind Glynda, waiting to support her if Guts suddenly attacked. Glynda walked next to Guts who looked away from her, saying nothing.

"Blake. Weiss. Contact Ozpin and tell him what happened here. Secure Ruby and Yang. "She then turned around to the remnants of the class "All of you back to your rooms until further instructions! You may be called to provide an account of what happened here this afternoon!"

Schierke walked up and laid a hand on Gut's shoulder who jerked away from it and turning around to the assailant. However, realising who it was he forced himself to calm down. Schierke gave him a worried look and settled her hand once more down on him. He allowed it and began breathing in a rhythm, trying to calm himself down.

"You've sure as hell have done something now."

"Do as Glynda says students, straight to your rooms and do not recount any of this to others. I do not wish for widespread panic and a mob coming for our guest before we know all the details." All eyes turned to the doors of the arena where the headmaster Ozpin stood, the students who ran were crowded around him. Glynda nodded to him and allowed him to take control of the situation from her.

"Some of the students here contacted me as soon as they left this place. I have called for airlifts to the hospital just in case." He gazed across the arena, taking in account of the injured RWBY team with cold eyes, "And it appears that my actions are justified. I have called in two, team RWBY you will take the first one with your comrades. Schierke and Guts you will take the second one with me and we will discuss what has happened here." His voice commanded, leaving no room for argument.

* * *

After ten minutes, the airlifts arrived. Just in time as well as Yang was coming out of shock and the pain of her injuries came white hot. A slow winding scream escaped through her clenched teeth and team RWBY only watched with horrified eyes. Ruby started crying for Yang and the pain she was feeling from her broken ankle. Blake looked ashamed of herself, freezing up in the middle of battle and she could only watch as her comrades were being beaten down. She wondered why as her own combat experience should have allowed her to react better.

Weiss was grasping Ruby's hand, repeating to her that everything will be fine and that she'll make sure her and her sister will receive the best medical care that a Schnee could provide. She took control of the situation after the battle, ordering the paramedics around and asking questions about treatment and which hospital they were going to. She was doing this to compensate for the fear and her own lack of action during the battle, guilt driving her forward.

Guts observed all of this, sitting against the wall and watching the children being placed onto the airlift and flew away. Did he feel guilty? No, not really. He warned them to run and the foolishly fought him. He also had no real connection to them and owed them nothing. But he also felt they did not deserve what happened to them either. Also it was going to be difficult sleeping in the same room as them now.

The second airlift came down and Ozpin indicated for Schierke and Guts to climb aboard. Guts began walking to it and paramedics rushed up to him, demanding him to lie down and let a stretcher to take him and he shoved them off him. After a while, the paramedics relented and allowed him to sit with Schierke and Ozpin. Headsets with mics were handed to each other and after a little instruction from Ozpin, each of them placed them on their heads. The airlift took off, forcing Schierke to take a moment not to spill her stomach contents all over the floor.

"We're now going to a hospital to see to your wounds." Ozpin explained after Schierke recovered, "We took you there for your initial recovery, Guts. You will be seen to by the best and healed with semblances of the staff there." Guts responded with a nod and Schierke only stared at Ozpin, waiting for him to continue. There would be a reason why he would come aboard with them personally and that was not to simply tell them where they were going. After a while of silence, Ozpin leaned forward towards Guts.

"What happened in there?" He asked. Schierke began speaking but Ozpin raised a hand towards her, still staring at Guts the entire time. Schierke closed her mouth, frustrated to all hell that she could not speak.

"I lost control." Guts simply stated. There wasn't much else other than that anyway.

"And does this happen a lot? Killing innocent girls?" Ozpin jabbed. Guts stared at him some more, not taking the bait because he did not feel any guilt for what took place. If anything he felt ashamed of his weakness to the armour, not being able to control its hunger for blood.

"No as I have a companion here who stops me before anything dreadful happens." Schierke nodded and spoke up,

"As long as I am here I will not allow Guts to kill your students."

"And you can one hundred percent guarantee this?" Ozpin asked. Schierke went silent and turned away from Ozpin's cold gaze. No, she couldn't. Despite all the help she received today from students and their teacher alike, Guts still severely injured two of the team members of RWBY. If she didn't jump on him as he grabbed Dragon Slayer, who knows how many he would of killed before he stopped.

"You can see my predicament here you two. After today, many of our students will feel unsafe around you Guts. If I allow you to walk around school after today's incident, many people from all around the world will question my decisions regarding the safety of our students. And most of all Guts, you are a danger to my students and I cannot abide by that." Ozpin said seriously, insinuating that something dire must be taken place to remedy the situation.

"He just doesn't have to wear the armour!" Schierke cried, "If he doesn't wear the armour during the training bouts he will not lose control!"

"But will the students know that Ms Schierke? Unfortunately, there are sets of laws within our world and Guts has clearly broken them. If we are to allow him to walk away free, it is simply sending a message of our incompetence in handling these situations to those who come to our school seeking education."

"So what you are saying is that you seek to punish me?" Guts asked.

"No. If we punish you were that would create the image that you are nothing more than a common thug. I know that you are not that and that there are extenuating circumstances that has caused you to attack our students. However, something akin to community service will both punish you and once again prove your worth to our school."

"Like what?" Schierke questioned nervously.

"Something that will cater to Gut's certain set of…skills. I am sure you have heard that in a week's time that the students will be going to Forever Falls for an excursion yes?" The two nodded at him, "Well there have been reports that Grimm activity in that area has been especially high, more so than usual. We need to thin the herd a little, so to speak." He nodded to Guts, indicating he was the one to do it.

"After your injuries have been healed which I will presume will take a few days, you will be sent out to the middle of the forest accompanied by one the student teams here. They will witness your good deeds and hopefully you will bond with them for the one night's stay." Ozpin explained. Guts narrowed his eyes, he sat up and was about to complain about having to baby sit a bunch of brats to prove himself to people who he couldn't give a shit about. However, Schierke laid a hand on his knee, fixing Ozpin with a glare.

"If, and I said if, this is a suicide mission or you're simply taking Guts away to have him killed I will leave here and I will not teach you any magic." Schierke threatened, staring intently into Ozpin's eyes. Ozpin replied with a slight smirk and raised an eyebrow,

"And if by chance this was a suicide mission for Guts, what makes you think that we will be unable to stop you from escaping? Just because we do not have magic, Schierke, we are by no means weak." He now leaned forward towards her, gaze growing colder by the second,

"And do not underestimate the lengths that we will go to for you to impart your knowledge to us. We will save our world from the terrors of Grimm."

Schierke stared at Ozpin, seeing his determination and knowing full well that he would go to extreme lengths just to get what this world desires. She gulped down her fear and said very quietly,

"It is much easier to open gaps between the plains of death and the plains of living then it is to close them." She explained nothing more but her intentions were very clear to Ozpin. If anything happened to Guts, she'd open these gaps in the middle of human civilization, killing untold thousands, even millions. She'd destroy this entire world for the one man beside her. Ozpin leaned back into his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"We do have ways to fight you Ms Schierke, magical means. We are not entirely clueless to the power of magic."

"You mean Amber, right?"

Ozpin froze stiff. He stared at Schierke, his gaze turning murderous,

"And how have you acquired that information?"

Schierke remained quiet, arms hidden in her brown cloak to not reveal that she was shaking in terror, the entire ordeal scaring her. It was the whole world against them and she was fighting for their survival in one simple exchange. After a while of tense silence, Ozpin let out another sigh,

"It will not come down to that, I assure you two. Guts is simply doing clearing out some Grimm and I believe team Juniper would not be able to assassinate him even if they tried." Schierke let out her breath that she didn't know she was holding, relieved to hear team Juniper was accompanying Guts.

"And what makes you think I'll do it?" Guts asked, ignoring the previous fight that took place. Both Schierke and Ozpin let out an exasperated sigh each.

"Because Guts, you need a home and you need us on your side if you want to return to your world."

"It's true Guts, I need this place. It is quiet and safe for me to perform my rituals. Please, just this for us." Schierke begged. Guts relented, his need to get back to Caska and his previous team overwhelming his pride. He grunted and nodded.

"Then get some rest now while you still can. The hospital is still a thirty-minute flight from here." Guts nodded and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep despite being in a hover jet.

* * *

 **A.N Oops, fashionably late with this one I suppose. Anyways, looking at the berserk armour in a different light with od and aura interaction. The od around Gut's armour which blocks Schierke's astral form from reaching it via projection I presume could also offer some protection from Semblances which originate from Auras. Not going to try and make it too OP though but just enough so that people will have to struggle use direct semblances on Guts during his berserk mode. Anyway, thank you for reading as usual.**


	8. Chapter 8: Descent

Yang bit down hard on the piece of rubber handed to her, screaming through her gritted teeth. This was more pain than she has ever felt before. For some twisted reason the bones still sticking out of her arm were still feeling every bump, breeze and absolutely anything that affected it. Each time a wave of pain overtook her. Someone or something pulled the rubber mouth piece out of her mouth and instead gave her a green whistle. She sucked down on it hard, feeling the pain relief overtaking her and she slipped quickly into unconsciousness.

The rest of the RWBY team were in a stunned silence, still strapped into the hoverjet that was flying towards the hospital. Someone had cracked Ruby's ankle back despite her protests. It was now wrapped in a rough splint, letting her Aura reknit the bones, tendons and ligaments back together. Blake stared down at her hands which were clenching and relaxing over and over again, ashamed of her weakness during the fight. Weiss sat, eyes staring off in the distance with a slow rage building inside of her. After a while, she broke the silence,

"We let him into our school, our home and he repaid us with this! He is by far the most ugly, stupid barbarian that I have ever met in my life!" She roared. She was met with silence, both Blake and Ruby staring down into their laps.

"Come on guys! Don't you have anything to say?! Ruby, he'd almost killed your sister!" Weiss implored. Ruby looked up, a sense of loss overtaking her. Tears sprung to her eyes,

"He almost killed her. Oh Dust he almost did. I…I don't know what I would have done if he did." She tightly closed her eyes, tears springing forth freely. Truly she felt helpless watching her elder sister grasping onto her, repeating her name over and over. Her face was such a pale white and Ruby thought for sure she was going to die. And the rage overtook her, an anger she had never felt before. She was going to kill him back there, going to watch his brains empty onto the cold floor of the arena.

Even now that thought almost brought a crooked smile to her face.

And she was afraid of that. Afraid of herself and what she could do if she allowed that feeling took control. She wanted to be a hunter in the stories, bravely saving the day without reward or compensation. Day by day in this school and now because of this incident she has realised something. She revelled in the fighting, found joy in killing the monsters and not because she was protecting something but because she felt the power of taking a life. She knew though in her heart that she would not take pleasure in senselessly murdering other people. However, her enemies? She found herself no longer finding killing a necessity born from a life and death struggle but an enjoyment.

When she watched the beast of the man named Guts stumble as she blew his leg off, despite Yang dying right next to her, she felt the thrill of the hunt in her heart.

Blake muttered something quietly, gaining the attention of the white duchess.

"What was that Blake?"

"I said, he did not mean to do what he did to us." Blake said clearly. Anger was evident on Weiss's face as she tried to stand up but the straps of her seatbelt held her down.

"What?! What did you just say?! He didn't mean any of this?! Blake! Look at your partner! Look at what he did to her. He almost killed her. And did you not see what he was trying to do?! He was going for that sword. The sword that is meant to ignore Aura! He was aiming to slaughter us all! How can you say that he did not mean to?!" The torrential flood of words poured from Weiss's mouth, each word seething. Weiss was allowing her anger and frustrations of the fight to come out, using Blake as a punching bag. Blake shook her head and continued quietly,

"Before that mask came on, we all saw how he fought us. Whenever he was aiming for our heads, he'd use the blunt side of the sword and slowed down his swing before it made contact. He didn't know how much damage he would cause with his sword and was being careful. When that…thing overtook him he no longer cared, swinging that massive blade of his without thinking of the consequences. For goodness sakes, his little witch companion looked frightened when he was in that form. Do you think he meant that?"

"And you think that excuses him for what he did?! He almost killed all of us Blake!"

"No." Blake stated. "I do not believe it makes up for what he did. He should have told us this could have happened so we could at least control the situation. But I don't think he was aware that there was a possibility he would go berserk." Blake finally looked up into Weiss's eyes, her own yellow and piercing.

"I think we should at least hear the circumstances before we judge to conclusions. I believe we all have been guilty of doing this." Weiss looked away, uncomfortable all of the sudden. She believed Blake to be talking about the times she hated Ruby, thinking that she was a buffoon and a useless team member and not allowing their leader prove her worth. However, unbeknownst to Weiss, Blake was referring to the White Fang and Weiss's own personal views to them.

"Do you really think he didn't mean to?" Ruby asked quietly. Blake stared at Weiss a little more before turning her gaze to Ruby's, her eyes softening at Ruby's conflicted expression.

"I'm almost certain Ruby. I think your own sister knows herself, she probably felt the same thing that Guts was feeling." That Ruby could not deny. When the mask came on and that shriek came forth, Ruby didn't know what to do. But when Yang replied and charged, she thought it was all a part of training. When things rapidly turned ugly and it became clear it was a fight to the death, only one thought was on Ruby's mind;

'Why was Yang smiling so much?'

Maybe her own bloodlust in crushing her enemies was genetic? All she knew for certain that she wasn't alone in holding these monsters inside of her. Guts and even her sister Yang looked like they struggled with them as well.

Weiss believed she had some level of tact and held in her retorts. Ruby didn't look as down as she was before and at least Blake was looking around, finally taking in where she was instead of looking at her hands. She turned her head and closed her eyes, finally laying to rest.

* * *

The days in the hospital went by in a blur. Three days passed and Guts fully recovered. He refused to have any needles inside of his flesh much to the annoyance of the staff. Luckily for him, one of Remnant's pride and joys works within the hospital. Her name was Claudia and she an elderly faunus of crane heritage. She had white feathers coming out of her arms and many call her the Angel of Remnant. Her Semblance allowed her to heal bones and ligaments, allowing rehabilitation that would take months come down only to a few hours.

"What the hell did you punch? A rock flung from a catapult?" She asked when viewing Gut's x-rays showing a completely shattered forearm and wrist along with a broken patella. Truthfully, Guts had not suffered such an extensive injury in a very long time. It was pretty much the equivalent when he lost his arm. However, to Claudia's astonishment, all the shattered fragments of bones were in the places they were supposed to be. This would mean extensive surgery would not be necessary to re-align the bones to their proper areas before she would use her Semblance to heal them back into their proper form. To further add to the impossibilities that this man has shown, none of his muscles were damaged other than what looks like from Anaerobic movements where the lactic acid has destroyed some of the fibres.

The little witch Schierke never left his side, hand hovering over Gut's wounds and directing his flow of od to his forearm and knee accelerating the healing process. Overall the entire healing process took 68 hours, something that would have usually been achieved in three months of extensive hospital care. However, the people of Remnant were anything but mundane. As they left the ward, Schierke spoke up,

"We should go see them." This was a topic both of them avoided for the past three days. They had heard brief reports on Yang's recovery. The hospital struggled to keep Yang's arm alive as the blood loss from her open wound began to create necrosis. Furthermore, when Yang entered shock the body pooled most of the blood to vital organs, keeping the injured arm deprived of what it needed to heal. After a long surgery and many blood transfusions later, Yang stabilized and it looked like her arm was on the mend. Only then did Guts feel some small amount of guilt. He never really heard what happened to his enemies after he left them for dead. This also being a teenage girl who was only defending herself against his nightmarish form who offered him a roof above his head.

He simply nodded in response and Schierke lead him to their room.

Schierke knocked on the door politely and waited. She heard some shuffling and a very tired eyed Ruby opened the door. She stared at the two for a while, thoughts clearing going through her head and deciding whether or not to simply shut the door on their faces.

"Let him in." A soft, croaky voice said. Ruby let out a sigh and stepped out of the way allowing them to see Yang sitting upright in the hospital bed. Blake was sitting at the end of the bed, an open book laid down on the sheets. Her yellow eyes looked at the duo expectantly. Schierke was the first to speak out.

"Where's Weiss?"

"Gone to get us some food. Yang only woke up a little while ago." Ruby replied dully. Guts then spoke up suddenly,

"How is your arm?" He asked. Yang looked at him and gave him a tired smile,

"Been better. Recovering though. But I know you must have given an arm and a leg to be here." She chuckled lightly to herself at her own horrible joke. But it had more of an affect then she realised as Ruby cracked a grin and Blake shook her head with a smile on her face. Their old Yang was back. Guts raised an eyebrow at that, marvelling at Yang's tenacious spirit.

"How's the leg?" Ruby asked. Guts smiled darkly to himself. Ruby wasn't asking out of concern but with malice.

"Healing. So is the arm." He stated simply. An uncomfortable silence settled on the room. After a small while Guts nodded and indicated to Schierke to leave. They both left together and the small croaky voice called out,

"See you back at the dorm room." Said Yang. After she said that, quick and harsh whispering was heard as the three went into an argument over what Yang said. Schierke smiled to herself and she gazed upon Gut's face to see his reaction but it was as passive as stone. However, slowly the corner of his mouth slowly raised and she knew that the RWBY group was slowly growing on him.

* * *

Jaune Arc was not having a good day in the slightest.

Cardin Winchester was giving him hell. Probably more than usual because of how Guts embarrassed him and his entire team in a single swing. From bullying to straight out bashing, Jaune has had punches swung into his stomach whenever he passed the larger man. Cardin gave not only his homework and essays for Jaune to finish but his entire team's. He spent nearly the entire night previous to do all their homework and failing to do his own. However, Jaune felt that getting yelled at by Professor Oobleck was far better than the consequences he'd receive if he didn't finish team Cardinal's homework.

As he slumped into his bed exhausted, he was awoken an hour later by his alarm clock. It took all his energy not to scream into his pillow as his tired muscles pushed him out of his bed. Pyrrha observed him, concern evident on her face. She wanted to help him so badly but Jaune refused to accept any help from her or his team. His team could only watch on in pain as their leader continued to suffer horribly through his own self-sustained torture. All he needed to do was stand up or ask for some help and his problems would go away.

As they walked out of their dorm room, ready for another day, Pyrrha grasped Jaune's shoulder and spun him to face her.

"Jaune, please. Let us help, if anything for us and not for yourself." Pyrrha begged. However, this only seem to anger Jaune and he exploded, venting his feelings.

"Why? What would that prove to anyone?! That I am weak and that I can't do anything?! What sort of leader does that Pyrrha? What sort of leader pushes their own troubles onto their team mates and not take responsibility of their own problems? Just leave me alone!" He pushed her away and stumbled, too tired and weak to hold himself up. Pyrrha caught him before he fell to the floor and he simply flopped in her arms, too ashamed of himself to do anything.

"I don't think I should be here anymore." He said quietly. Before Pyrrha could talk, all of team Juniper's scrolls beeped as a collective message was sent to them. Jaune slowly pulled himself up with the help of Pyrrha and they opened up their scrolls.

'Come to my office immediately team JNPR, I have a task for you.' Was all the message stated. However, it was from Ozpin and team Juniper shambled as quickly as they could to his office.

And this was how Jaune found himself strapped into a military hoverjet flying deep into Grimm territory with the rest of his team. Currently he was only a bundle of nerves, whimpering per jump of the hoverjet. A vomit bag was held in his lap, already half filled. This was the worse day of his life he was pretty certain. Even worse than that time when all seven of his sisters collectively kicked him in the groin, taking turns.

What made the situation even worse was that they had company. Usually reinforcements would delight Jaune. But they included the black swordsman that almost killed team RWBY in a supposedly clean fight. He sat there, cloak wrapped around him hiding his entire body. The only thing that could be seen was the hilt of his blade and head. His companion, the little witch named Schierke actually looked nervous, also jumping at every bit of turbulence the hoverjet experienced.

"But she still looks more confident than me!" His mind screamed. By Dust, how could this happen to him? The only sin he has committed is continuously lying to the entire student body and teachers that he actually belongs at Beacon, a place meant for upcoming hunters who were trained to defend the world and that if anyone unqualified entered they maybe not only risking their team's life but future lives that they swore to protect!

…Okay that was a pretty big deal but he swore to be a better man! Someone that people could respect and he would try his hardest to be the best hunter that would make his ancestors proud! So why oh why was he being sent to an early death! His entire team were constantly giving him nervous glances, knowing full well how incompetent he was and that he was most likely going to die! Apparently they were escorting Schierke to close these 'gaps' where the Grimm were appearing from inside the Forever Falls forest to prove that she could actually do it. Furthermore, they were to try and form a friendship with the psychotic killer sitting across from them?! He didn't know how Ozpin's brain worked but the man certainly needed to go for a check-up.

After a while of internal monologue, Jaune felt eyes on him. Actually, he felt only one eye he realised as he looked up to see the cloaked man staring right at him. He immediately looked away. Why was he staring at him? Was he wondering how he was going to kill him? No! Maybe Ozpin found out about his transcripts and this was his way to murder him!

"Why are you coming?" The gruff voice rang out. Jaune whirled his head around to him, bewildered.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"Why are you coming to fight?" Guts asked again, his cold eye seem to peer straight into Jaune's soul.

"I, eh because I'm the leader of this team." Jaune tried to say confidently but clearly failing. Why did he have to get the attention of this scary man.

"You're going to get yourself killed or one of your team mates." He said quite matter of factly. Jaune's bottom jaw dropped and he heard Pyrrha sharply inhaled next to him. He knew that it was true but that was for no reason to say out loud!

"Jaune may not be a fighter!" Ouch, Pyrrha please. "But he is a tremendous leader and loyal to every one of us!" She defended. Schierke sighed loudly, Gods why does he have to be so brash about every single damn thing. Can he not go without insulting every single person they meet for one conversation? Although, she felt that he was right. This man was clearly not a fighter and was even vomiting in nervousness!

"A good soldier knows their place in the battlefield." Guts stated and his gaze turned back to Jaune's, "And yours' is clearly not on the frontlines." Jaune grimaced and turn his head down. The man was correct. He was afraid of death himself but more importantly, Jaune was afraid that his weakness would lead to the death of his team mates. Before he could drown in his own self-pity, a voice came from the intercoms.

"Ready students. Approaching drop zone in thirty seconds. As Ozpin would say, prepare a landing strategy!" Roared the voice in good humour.

"Landing strategy?! Not again!" Groaned Jaune as he unbuckled the straps and stood weakly up. The rest of the team followed and they grasped onto the rope that was suspended from the roof of the jet.

"Landing strategy?" Guts questioned, looking a little uneasy himself. Pyrrha sent him a devious smile,

"Oh, didn't you know? At Beacon we have to figure out ourselves how to land from great heights without aid." She said coyly and Guts scowled at her.

"Schierke?" He asked and she nodded back to him.

"I think I can slow down my fall with the aid of the wind elements. Yourself?" He simply grunted in reply although he was slightly worried. Not as much as Jaune however who gave one last heave into his trusty paper bag before settling it on the floor next to him. A jump in turbulence tipped the bag onto his foot, allowing the contents to seep into his shoes. Now he knows how Yang felt and her justifications on giving him his nick name.

"Okay everyone, jump!" The intercom shouted again and the doors of the hoverjet opened up into a ramp. The wind roared inside the hoverjet. Nora ran and jumped out of the jet with a "Whoop!" and Ren ran after her, softly shaking his head. Pyrrha gave an encouraging smile to Jaune before leaping out herself. The wind began calming down unnaturally in the hoverjet and Jaune looked around wondering why. His eyes fell onto the little witch who had her staff held out in front of her, eyes closed and softly muttering to herself. The wind appeared to gather underneath her, allowing her to hover and she slowly moved to the edge of the ramp before falling softly to the forest below.

"After you." Jaune said weakly to Guts who gave back an unsure nod himself. Explosions could be heard, clearly Nora's landing strategy resounding through the forest. Guts leapt out the hoverjet, unsheathing his giant sword and using the flat side to create as much wind resistance as possible as he fell to the earth. He tried to angle himself so he would fall down beside a tree. He was successful and smashed through some tree branches slowing his fall. He swung his sword into the thick wood next to him, slowly grinding himself to a stop about two meters above ground. A couple of seconds later, Schierke landed on the floor next to him.

"Phew, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would go." She remarked. A scream cut off their trains of thought as Jaune fell from the hoverjet with his arms flailing wildly, Crocea Mors spilling from his hands. He went for a running jump but tripped on something before he could take the leap. Guts heard Pyrrha sighing next to them as she walked up, held out her arm with her thumb following Jaune's descent. She threw Milo in spear form at the same time firing it, increasing the speed slightly. The spear hooked into Jaune's hood and threw him against a tree, pinning him.

"Thanks…again!" They could hear him off in the distance and the new team began walking to collect their leader.

* * *

 **A.N: So been a week. Woopsies. I'm not having any trouble with actual ideas about the story but it's just getting around to doing it is my struggle. As soon as I sit down and start typing I can finish a chapter and slight editing in about two hours.**

 **Anyway, next time we get to see some good old fashioned ultra violence which I'm sure we are all fans of. Also, going to focus on the internal conflict Ruby has a little more. Maybe we'll get to see a smaller berserk form of Guts? Who knows, ideas just flow out of my head as I type.**


End file.
